


Fake It To Make It

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Series: Cats and Bats [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: AU Prompt Series, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Catlad AU, Catlad Series, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Stray!Tim, hero/villian relationships, robin!jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was just trying to keep to his mission, case out this warehouse near the docks, see if anything was going on there to confirm the whispers, but no, stupid Stray just had to crash his patrol and make a huge mess of things. He didn't sign up for this, he was Robin Boy Wonder, not cat boy's little helper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fake Relationship

“I don’t have time to explain, just follow my lead, don’t give us away and whatever you do, do not contradict me!” That was all Jason got to hear before he was suddenly hauled off the top of the warehouse he was casing on his patrol. He hadn’t even heard Stray approach him, which seemed impossible cause the cat burglar was obviously in some kind of hurry and should have been making a lot of noise.

“What the hell are you-“

“Shh! This is gonna be hard enough without your questions and your banter.” The cat hissed, ripping off his cape with practiced ease, which was confusing why he was so good at it and shoving Jason into a black leather jacket, where had that come from? “Well! Zip it up! And put these on, honestly, you are wearing panties.” Stray huffed, throwing a pair of leather pants in the Robin’s face before scouting around the door that lead down into the warehouse.

Jason didn’t know what possessed him to, but he was following directions and put the pants on, only because it was cold out tonight, that’s all. He zipped up the jacket, about to ask again what the heck was going on, but Stray grabbed his hand and quickly ripped the green gloves off and threw them on the roof before dragging him through the door and down the stair well.

“Stray, if you don’t explain what you are doing right now, I swear-“ Again he was cut off.

“You’ll what? Tell daddy bat the little kitty was picking on you?” He smirked, that twinkle in his eyes that always spelt trouble for the young Robin.

“I will kick your ass.” Jason retorted, huffing and trying to tug back his hand with no such luck.

“Well you’re welcome to try, but after okay? I have to meet these morons and I need back up and mama cat is on the other side of town. You just stay quiet, do as I say and we don’t get killed, got it?”

“What the actual fu-“

“Stray? You’re late.” Jason didn’t even notice they had gotten to the main floor of the warehouse, the place he was supposed to be checking out. From the outside. From a great distance. Batman’s orders.  
Jason was so dead.

Well he hoped not literally, these guys were Russian mob if he’s ever seen any and he lived in Gotham his whole life, so he’s seen plenty. They were all at least twice their size and carrying guns tucked in their pants, holsters or blatantly holding them in their hands.  
Oh god they were so dead.

“Sorry about that boys~” Stray purred, pulling Jason close to him, leaning against him like he was personal post. Though Jason felt more like a stripper pole the way Stray was posed against him. He tried not to think about that, honestly, going through puberty and your arch nemesis being a perverted flirting machine was not the best thing for a young crime fighter.

“Lover boy here was keeping me…well preoccupied.” He twirled a bit of Jason’s hair between his gloved fingers, out of the corner his eye he could see that playful smirk spreading across Stray’s face. “But let’s get down to business, Borya. You boys wanted mine and Catwoman’s help with something? You need something lifted?” He asked, hardly sounding interested, but the way he kept still and tense against Jason, the boy wonder could tell something was definitely up.

“We already got that part taken care of.” The guy in charge, Borya, grunted, he was chewing on a toothpick like some gangster from the movies, it was totally idiotic, but that guy was bad news, Jason could feel it. And the way the guy was eying the both of them, gave him the creeps, even with the extra layers on, he felt like he needed more. “We need yer connections to move this special merchandise. We were hoping to talk to Catwoman herself.”

The other members hummed in quiet agreement, looking at the two teenagers unimpressed and a wee bit insulted. Stray didn’t seem to like the disrespect. He pushed himself off Jason, walking straight up to the leader of this circus and Jason wanted to stop him cause there was this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was setting off alarms left and right. But Stray was up in the guy’s face, as much as this kid could get, looking angry for the first time Robin had ever seen him.

“Look, Catwoman and I are partners, equals; I get the say just as much as she does. If you got a deal I like, we do it, if not, we walk. So stop patronizing me and let’s get down too it.” He stepped back, wrinkling his nose. “What kind of merch are we talking here? Jewelry, diamonds? Maybe some art work?” Stray cocked his head; his body language said he doubted this bunch could pull off that in their dreams.

“Something a with a little more edge.” The leader sneered, jerking his head at one of his henchmen to bring over one of the crates the others seemed to be guarding. 

All in all, Jason thought at least he was getting some intel out of this whole thing, he wasn’t about to let Stray move whatever it was they were going to be shown. Sure, Batman doesn’t need to know about all the details, but this was certainly going to be worth letting him know about. This was gonna be grea-

Jason swallowed, tensing up as the crate was dropped at Stray’s feet and the lid shoved off. Guns? What kind were those? He wanted to say it was AK-47s, but he wasn’t exactly sure what they looked like, he was still studying that hand book Bruce gave him. Whatever they were, they were big, powerful and going to really make his and Batman’s job harder if they get on the streets of Gotham. 

Oh they were gonna die, he was never getting out of here, him and Stray were fucking doomed. Gangsters and guns never mixed well for the good guys, well guy, Stray was too confusing really.

Stray, the bastard trying to get Jason killed over here, scoffed at the box full of murder barrels, like he was unimpressed with their products. He gracefully kicked the lid back over the wears, crossing his arms and shifting his weight on one foot, cocking his hip to one side. That tight leather cat suit just showing off all his curves, honestly, Selina let this boy in that thing. It left little to the imagination, just look at the ass on-  
Jason shook his head, they were in actual danger and he couldn’t keep his thoughts safe or his eyes off Stray. He hated that kid. Yea, totally hated him. Right.

“You’re kidding, right?” Stray’s voice brought Jason back to the situation and it was not his usual sultry, pleasurable voice. If Jason had to guess, it was what his voice sounded like normally out of his Stray persona. “This isn’t the kind of thing we move, we are jewel thieves, and we move at best art and statues.” He said in a clear tone that he thought they were stupid.

“You two are very well known in Gotham, the underground trusts you and would not question a little change.” The leader explained, except he wasn’t looking Stray in the goggles and Jason accidentally took a step forward, forgetting he didn’t want any attention.

But he got Stray’s and the leaders. He quickly wiped the furious look off his face; he hadn’t even noticed still he became more self-aware and now he was being started at. Stray was giving him this look like he was supposed to know what the hell the cat was thinking. At best it was a call for help.

“Uh…” Jason sputtered, Stray rolled his eyes, urge Jason to help out. Robin squared himself, trying to make himself bigger, a bit taller and more intimidating. “You heard, Kitten, we don’t mess around with that shit. You wanna move your stuff, yer gonna have to find another fencer.” Robin prided himself for keep his voice steady.

Stray sly smile slipped on his face as he returned to Jason’s side, planting a soft kiss to his cheek that Jason was trying his damnedest to loath the feeling of, it wasn’t working. The cat folded his hands on the Robin’s shoulders, resting his chin on top of them as the sneered at the gangster.

“Exactly right, lover, this just isn’t our scene, at best I can offer you some places you could find people that can get the job done, but I don’t have names and this isn’t something we can do.” He purred, but Jason was sure that was for his benefit as he got nuzzled under the ear. What the fuck??

“Who the fuck is this kid anyhow?” The gangster scoffed, aggressively gesturing at Jason. The Robin’s heart started to speed up, this was getting really out of hand and that punk was starting to get pissed off being told no, this couldn’t end well.

“Him?” Stray said, as if completely surprised he’d have to explain Jason. “He’s my boyfriend, what’s it to you?” Jason went red in the face; he became embarrassed on two fronts instantly. Hearing Stray that so fucking casually; and now he was blushing in front a bunch of Russian gangsters. Great. Best patrol ever. 

Not.

The Russian creep snorted, walking over to them, both he and Stray tensed to prepare for a fight if need be but stayed completely still.  
God, Jason realized the reason Stray wrinkled his nose earlier was from this guy’s odor, did the man know there was in fact running water in this town? Hell the docks were just around the corner.

“This little punk? And he’s your adviser on top of fucking you?” He laughed, it made the idiot look even uglier and the urge to punch him really was growing.

“Shut the hell up.” Jason snapped before he could stop himself, feeling Stray fidget, he was getting them in shit with that but fuck that guy. Jason wrapped an arm around Stray’s waist and pulling him closer, daring that dirt bag to say something about it. “The deal ain’t happenin, get over it, go deal dirty somewhere else.” He barked in the guy’s face, pulling Stray around toward where they came from.

“Come on babe, let’s fucking blow this place.” Jason said, not caring what the shit heads felt about it, they were getting out and doing it now.  
“Oh let’s, Birdie~” Stray agreed, freezing at his own mistake and he and Jason both hoped no one questioned it as they made haste to get back up to the roof stair well.

They didn’t get too far before Borya grabbed Jason by the collar of the leather jacket Stray shoved him in, the zipper must be busted cause it wasn’t staying up all the way and the red of his uniform was peeking out from it, the big R showing too. Just his luck.

Jason glared over at Stray as Borya ripped the zipper down and pulling open the jacket to relive all of the Robin tunic underneath. The thug jumped back like the jacket stung him and Jason got into a fighting stance, seeing Stray do similar next to him, both having hands ready to use their utility belts to their fullest.

“You brought the fuckin bird brat?! You ratting us out?!” Borya demanded, motioning to his men to arm themselves, looking around the rafters expecting the Batman to come swooping down on them.

“What can I say~?” Stray grinned, swiping one of Jason’s bird-a-rangs from his hand and throwing it to disarm a few of the gangsters to the left while Robin got the ones to the right. “I love corrupting the good boys~” 

Robin threw the last two of his bird-a-rangs, he really need to carry more, this was looking really bad, they were loading the guns, fuck. He started when he felt Stray’s hands going up his jacket, his breath tickling his neck, he must have moved behind him.

“Where are your smoke bombs? We need to make our exit.” God, why did Stray have to breathe in his ear like that when he asked that?

“Third to the right, my right, from the front.” Jason explained, stealing Stray’s whip off his hip to swing it and knocked a few guns out their hands and even managed to get one of them in the face.

Stray got what he was looking for, told Jason to get ready and tossed the bombs in the air. The minute they hit the ground, the duo turned on their heels and made a run for the nearest exit. The smoke poured out and filled the room quickly, the thugs coughing thinking it was tear gas at first. It gave them enough to make it to the doors before they realized it was just a smoke screen.

Out in the fresh air, Robin wasted no time in grabbing Stray in one arm while he pulled out his grapple in his other, letting it loose and let it pull them toward another building. Stray held on tight as they swung and they shakily landed on the roof top. Stray smirked at him before reversing their hold on each there and taking back his whip to do the same as Robin had and jumped off the roof with the boy wonder in his hold so they would get at least further away.

After doing this a few times they found themselves back to safe ground and out of breath. Robin sat down on the brick wall edge of the building while Stray leaned back against one of the walls to the stair wells. Even the cat was panting to catch his breath, but that bastard was still smirking, Jason wanted to smack it off.

“What the actual fuck, Stray?” Jason hissed through his wheezing.

“I agree…” Stray panted, taking off his cat hood, running his fingers through his raven tresses. “Worst first date ever, I’ll take you somewhere nicer next time, I promise.” He teased, winking under the red lenses of his goggles.

“What!?” Jason asked indignantly. “We could have died! You get that right? Since when do arms dealers reach out to you and your mommy kitty? Huh?” He was pissed, beyond pissed. He was winded, nearly got shot at, missing his cape and gloves back on that roof and had this damn cat trying to say he was gonna drag him to something like that again! Fuck that.

Stray only continued smirking, it was turning coy as he stretched his arms over his head and cursed it all, and Jason’s eyes couldn’t stay on his face. He was going to hell. But he’d be dragging that prick with him.

“It wasn’t all bad, was it?” That dammed purr, he’s heard it a million times, it shouldn’t do things to him, but every time, it did so much to him. Jason huffed and forced himself to look away.

“Yes, every bit of it, every second. Don’t you even think doing that again.” When Jason looked back Stray was in his face, in his personal space, practically in his lap. He was so startled he nearly fell backwards off the damn roof, but Stray grabbed him by the front of his tunic and held him in place.

“I don’t think you mean that, Birdie boy~” Stray hummed, now actually sitting in his lap, his knees on either side of Robin’s hips. He gently pushed the leather jacket over his shoulders and down his arms, it fell to the ground stories below them without any notice.

Stray shed his gloves, dropping them on the roof floor, never taking his eyes off Robin’s, he shivered despite himself when he felt the smooth skin of Stray’s hands touch his own skin. He wanted to hate it, to hate Stray, the years they went back forth, but damn the way the cat slid his hands up neck, over his cheeks and into his hair. It was a losing game, probably had been from the start.

Robin did nothing when he saw it coming, he knew he never would have stopped it and when he felt Stray’s lips brush against his, he knew this is what crazy felt like. Robin pushed into it and he felt the cat positively melt above him, diving into the kiss all the more. He really thought first kisses were supposed to be more awkward than this, it wasn’t perfect, but it was so close. They moved together in sync, Stray tugged at his hair occasionally and it didn’t make sense, but Jason really liked the little sting. His own hands were holding Stray’s hips like they were a life line, he wouldn’t know what else to do with them, didn’t really trust himself to do much else.

Jason forgot to remind himself to breathe through his nose and soon the need to fill his lungs made a demand he couldn’t refuse and he pulled away with a gasp. Stray giggled at him, but didn’t seem to be done with him at all, he peppered light kisses along his cheek as he caught his breath for the second time that night and traveled down to his neck. It was an odd sensation, but it was also very pleasant, or it had been until Stray decided to bite down. Jason yelped in surprise more than pain, digging his fingers into the cat’s hips to keep from going backwards again.

“Sorry Birdie~” Stray purred against the bite, sensually licking and sucking at the amused flesh in apology, Jason was assuming.

“Then why the fuck did you do it?” Jason asked, but there was no heat in it, he was feeling a bit dazed if he was being honest with himself.

“I couldn’t help it, I won’t do it again.” Stray promised, dragging his tongue up from where he bit down to the base of his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling it gently.

“F-Fucking..hell…Kitten…” Jason gasped, trying think of dead puppies or how gross school lunches are or anything really terrible and disgusting because that was definitely doing things to him. With the way Stray was sitting on him, he was sure to notice it too, if he hadn’t already.

“Mm, Birdie Boy, why haven’t we been doing this all the time?” Stray asked, obviously rhetorically because he started to kiss him again. He was pushing more into it like he was going to attempt to fuse the two of them together. Jason had to let go of his hips just to brace his hands against the wall he was sitting on to keep them from going over. 

When they parted again, they were both panting just a little and it gave Robin great pleasure that he finally got the cat to the same level he was on, he wasn’t going to let him win.

“So~ Second date?” Stray suggested, smirking that smirk that always spelt trouble for Jason.

“No guns?” He asked, because he had to.

“No guns.” Stray promised.

“Then you’ve got a deal, Kitten~”

BONUS

Back at the Batcave, Jason decided to wait a while before explaining the whole gun runner thing, and by a while he meant till the morning. Those thugs were gone by now either way and he had already altered the police anonymously after he finally managed to say goodnight to Stray and stop kissing his stupidly perfect plush lips. Anyhow, it could wait and Bruce was already back from his own patrol, a surprisingly quiet night in Gotham for tonight. Though Bruce’s idea of quiet is petty theft and only getting into three small scale fights.

Jason agreed it was a slow night and nothing eventful happened, yep, totally normal, nothing out of the ordinary and nothing exciting happened at all.

“Nothing eventful?” Bruce asked, cowl pulled back but that infamous Batman stare was all over his face, the brow of questioning lifted into position.

“Yep, it wasn’t that interesting at all.” Jason reported, nodding at his own story. Bruce didn’t seem to buy it and then pointedly looked down to Jason’s bare hands.

“Oh right…” Jason back pedaled. “I lost those…and my cape…no big deal.” He laughed a little, he was not gonna crack, not gonna crack, not gonna crac-

“Lost them…lost them how?” Bruce asked, crossing his arms.

“Oh you know…just…kind of forgot them when I took them off…for no real reason. Annnnyhow, it’s almost three in the morning, better get to bed if I want any sleep tonight, gotta do so much studying tomorrow, yep. Goodnight Bruce!” Jason blurted it all out in a rush and he knew that gave himself away but if he could just make it to the stairs before Bruce-

“Jason Peter!” Bruce called after him, Jason slowly turned around, rooted to the spot, he hadn’t even made it two steps. That didn’t stop Bruce from taking long strides up to him, looking down at him with this unreadable look on his face. He reached out and softly touched Jason’s chin and tilted his head.

“And what exactly is that?” Bruce demanded, quietly but sternly.

“Uh...what’s what?” Jason asked, not daring to move his head, but still trying to look at what Bruce was staring at like it was the devil itself. “What’s it look like?”

“It looks like a hickey.” Bruce spat the word out, like he didn’t know why he would ever have to say such a thing.

“….that son of a bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of continuation in this universe, enjoy~ Watch out for the angst

Jason whined to himself, sitting alone tucked behind one of the many gargoyles that decorated the top of the building he was perched upon, he was out on another solo patrol and he was feeling terrible. Bruce hadn’t let up on his case about what happened, he hadn’t told him who he was with, but he didn’t want to lie either. 

Avoiding it was the only answer he could see, but Jason could feel Bruce staring at him when he wasn’t looking, silently trying to piece it together. 

He was sure he would find out, one way or another, but as messed up as it was, Stray was one of the few things that kept him sane. Jason felt so much pressure from everything. Living up to Dick’s legacy; prove to Bruce he wasn’t wrong to put faith in Jason, get great grades at school, and keep Gotham safe. It was kind of hard to feel like he was able to breathe. Then there was Stray, that never expected anything from him and wanted nothing but his company and maybe some kisses. It was just easier.

They’d been keeping this secret for nearly a whole month now; Jason wouldn’t let Stray leave marks anymore, as much as he actually enjoyed that but at least Stray understood. It wasn’t like it was odd for them to meet up either; it happened all the time before and just now when they did, they didn’t fight. They were careful though; Stray wouldn’t be thrilled if Selina found out either.

“Hey Birdie~” Jason’s head popped up, letting go of his cape that he’d been curling around himself tightly. Stray dropped down from above, landing neatly on his feet with that sly grin on his face.

“Hey…” Jason said, it wasn’t like he wasn’t happy to see him; his stomach just wouldn’t stop churning and felt like the knots inside would snap.

Stray’s smirk softened into a fond smile, reaching out for Jason’s hands, which he freely gave. He pulled Robin out of his little hiding spot and moved in close, moving Jason’s arms over his shoulders and tucking his head under his chin as he embraced him.

“What’s with you?” Jason mumbled, nosing the bangs that peeked out from under the cat hood.

“Whatever do you mean? Can I not just enjoy hugging my favorite little bird?” He purred softly, it was so soothing.

Jason sighed, cause he knew what he was doing and it was just so wonderful of him. He held his pretty little feline tighter, kissing his temple.

“They’re gonna catch us, you know.” He didn’t phrase it as a question, because it wasn’t one.

“Let them.” Stray replied, but he knew better, he was worried about it too.

“They won’t let us see each other again. Bats will take away my Robin suit.”

“Mama cat will take my gear…” Stray sighed, burying his face in the Robin tunic. “I just want to be with you, I won’t corrupt you…much.” He teased lightly.

“Like you haven’t already?” Jason smiled a little. 

“Why I never, I have been a complete gentlemen.” He faked being so offended very well.

“Right, of course you have.” Jason laughed, it felt good, being with Stray, it felt good, and why should it be so bad? Oh right, because he was a thief. A bad guy.

“Robin…” Stray pulled away so he could look at him. “We could…stop…” It looked like it was difficult to get the words past his throat. “If you wanted to.” He said it so quietly, so timidly, and he said it with his real voice, no Stray, just him. It broke Jason’s heart.

“No, I don’t want to. It’s all messed up but dammit, Stray, I really like you and you make me happy.” Jason admitted, feeling his insides clench up, he wasn’t used to being so open but he didn’t want to hear that sad sound in the usually confident voice again. “I wanna be with you.”

“I want to be with you too.” Stray smiled, relieved. 

Jason smiled too, pressing a sweet kiss to his smiling lips. When he felt the other boy melt against him, oh it just filled him with such joy, such peace. He didn’t know the reasons why he started liking Stray, logically it didn’t make any sense or why Stray would like him. Whatever they had, on paper, no one would get it, but it was the best thing he had and he wasn’t about to lose it.

“Robin.” A deep foreboding voice ripped them apart, Jason spun around trying to hold his arms out as if he was hiding Stray. He knew that would be useless, especially when those eyes narrowed at them.

“B-Batman…” He was supposed to be on the other side of town, the bat signal didn’t even come on, why was here? Did he not trust Jason that much for not telling him that he tracked him? He wouldn’t doubt it.

Stray grasped Robin’s cape, not sure how to react, Jason wasn’t either. The cat stayed still and decided it wasn’t the night to be his usual self with the bat, the jig was up and there just wasn’t any use trying to charm their way out of this one.

“Care to explain?” Batman slowly moved out from the shadows and into the light from the city, bat glare in full effect.

“I…I…” Jason sputtered, he could feel Stray behind him shifting nervously, and Jason swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I was kissing my boyfriend.”

He swore if he could see past the cowl that Bruce’s brows where ascending to space and he could hear Stray gasping a soft ‘oh my god’ behind him. He was totally red in the face and his heart was pounding so hard he was sure Bruce and Stray could hear it, but he wasn’t gonna take it back.

“Come again?” Batman took a step closer, not scowling at Jason, but actually over his shoulder. As if Stray was the cause of this lie coming out of his young mentee’s mouth.

“You heard me, Bats, I meant it.” Jason was impressed with himself, his knees where knocking, but he was still holding his ground.

“Time to go home. Now.” It was not a request, he reached out for Robin, but he backed up along with Stray.

“You want to talk to me about it, go ahead, you won’t change my mind. I know what kind of person he is; I have been paying attention the last couple of years. He makes me happy and I like him.” Jason defended.

“Birdie, I don’t think you shoul-“ Stray gulped when Batman looked at him again, he was full on hiding behind Robin now.

“How do you see this playing out for the two of you?” Batman asked, sounding skeptically that they’d have a good answer.

“Better chances than you and Catwoman.” Jason countered; he was just making it worse for himself now.

“What!?” Stray grasped his shoulders to turn him to look at him. “Are you serious?”

“Are you? Have YOU been paying attention?” Jason snorted in disbelief; their parent’s banter was just as filled with romantic tension as theirs was.

“Well, I mean, I didn’t know they were, like serious, mama cat never talks about it…cause she won’t tell me who you guys really are.” He said, quieting down when he realized Batman was staring so intensely at him again

“She…never told you? I know she knows…” Jason looked at Bruce, who was being unreadable as ever. “You don’t know my name?”

“No…” Stray said quietly, not taking his eyes off Batman. “But I feel like we’re even, you don’t know mine.” 

Jason reached back to grab his hand, smiling a little at him when looked at him again. He mouthed, ‘it’ll be fine’ not that he was feeling that certain, but he wasn’t going to give up too easily.

When he returned his attention to the problem at hand, he set his face in determination to get it across that he meant business.

“That’s enough.” Batman growled, catching Jason by the scruff of his cape this time, stupid hyper bat speed. Stray jumped back so not to get caught as well, looking panicked and torn between getting the hell out of there and helping Jason.

“Stray, get out of here, he can’t call me a disappointment and catch you at the same time. Just go.”

“Robin.” Batman sounded like he was warning him, but there was an odd strain to it.

“Birdie, I can’t just-“ He looked between them, not budging.

“Just go!” Jason yelled, squirming around and trying to unbutton his cape, getting Bruce’s attention easily.

Stray hated to do it, but he decided to listen and hoped his little bird would be able to contact him after the shit storm that was bound to go down. He snapped his whip on a nearby rail, giving Robin one last looking before swinging off into the dark.

“Let me guess.” Jason snarled when Bruce pulled his hands away from trying to get off the cape. “I’m grounded and won’t ever be seeing him again.

Bruce didn’t answer as he took out his grapple; it was a very awkward ride home in the batmobile that night.

When they did get back and the cowl came down, Jason braced himself for the longest, angriest talk he has ever gotten in his life.

“You are not a disappointment, Jason.” Bruce said, looking straight at him, he almost looked…sad.

Jason pulled off his mask, dropping it on the counter next to the computer; he was fidgeting with his cape because he could not look Bruce in the eye anymore. He didn’t believe him.

“But that boy…he’s not good for you.” He meant well, but he was wrong. He didn’t always know what was best.

“I know he’s not a good guy, that he steals stuff, I get it. I don’t know why I like him, but I do and I’m gonna keep seeing him. I know you don’t like it and you don’t approve, but he’s the only thing that feels easy.” Jason said, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms.

“You’re impossibly stubborn.” Bruce almost sounded amused.

“Jeez, wonder where I could have learned that from?” Jason grinned over at him.

“You’re right I don’t like it…but I don’t want you to feel like you have to sneak around.” And Bruce knew well enough that he would. “We’ll be setting some ground rules.”

Jason blinked. Wait…what…what was happening?

“Are you…letting me keep see him?” He said in shock. It couldn’t possibly be true.

“To a capacity.” Bruce pointed out, raising a brow. “It’s better than you lying to me.”

Well there’s the guilt.

“I’m sorry Bruce…I didn’t want to…” Jason pushed himself off the counter. “I never did…”

“I understand…I was your age once too.”

“Like a million years ago.” Jason joked, taking a chance to make light of all this.

“Careful.” Bruce warned, but that little lift of the corner of his mouth told him this was actually happening. He was still gonna be able to see Stray, he couldn’t believe it.

The long awkward talk still happened and Jason wanted to just sink into the ground when Bruce actually started ‘the talk’, he was NOT ready for that at all. And mainly, it only disturbed him, Bruce, the Batman, should not be allowed to give the bird and the bees, or the birds and the cats. Jason wondered if Dick had to sit through this horror fest too.

It was a few nights after that before he saw Stray again; the cat actually looked startled to see him drop in on him this time. He didn’t even get a word out before he had an armful of feline, a face buried in his tunic.

“Birdie, I am so happy to see you!” It was that voice again, it had to be what it was supposed to be like, it almost made Jason think it was someone else.

“You wanna be even happier~?” Jason tried to mimic his cat’s silky voice, he thought it was alright.

Stray looked up at him, confused and still clinging to him.

“Batman said I can actually keep dating you…or you know, whatever we are doing. Making out on roof tops and chasing each other around.” Jason felt like he was rambling as he started to turn red.

“Are you serious?” He looked genuinely floored, joy blossoming over his face. Jason didn’t really mind his real voice, it was really cute. “And we are totally dating; you did say I was your boyfriend.” He teased with a Cheshire grin.

“I am, I’m just as surprised as you are.” Jason could feel his cheeks warm, but he was too happy to care. 

He pulled him into a kiss, he had been missing out on this for days now and it was all he could think about, mainly to avoid have to think about anything else. Stray dragged his gloved fingers through Jason’s hair, he could feel the tips of his retractable claws against his scalp, and it sent shivers down his spine. This was his bliss right here. 

“Mm…wow…” Stray hummed, smiling and his features looked so soft. 

“Well, I don’t want to brag, but~” Jason laughed when Stray smacked him.

“Tim.” 

“…what?” Jason stopped laughing, thrown off by the announcement.

Stray smiled, pushing his red tinted goggles up and off along with his cat hood. His hair was rather long, going past his ears and he had such beautiful bright blue eyes, Jason could never tell before.

“My name…It’s Tim Drake.” He said, smiling shyly and Jason felt like the world had shifted. Stray…no, Tim, Tim bit his bottom lip, still smiling. “I just wanted you to know.” He shrugged, looking down. “I don’t want you to tell me yours, cause your secret isn’t just yours, but I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore.”

“Tim…” Jason tested the name, it was just so…normal; he kind of wanted to laugh really. “How are you more adorable without the goggles?”

Tim did laugh, full bodily and it sounded so much better in his honest voice. Tim pulled Jason into the kiss this time and Jason melted, he could hardly help it. This was the danger Bruce worried about, the power Stray had over him. He was already wrapped around his finger and it was too late now. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

And he wouldn’t have to.


	3. Second Date

“Do you gotta do that?” Jason asked, again, trying to make his shifting not so obvious.

“It is a part of my job to be as flexible as possible for whatever obstacles that I may face, so yes, yoga is something I have to do.” Stray smirked as his curved his spine into another position his pre-recorded yoga tape was talking about. “You’re the one that decided to drop in half way through my session and stick around till I was done.”

Robin puffed his cheeks, eyes darting around the room, unable to settle on a place to keep them somewhere that was NOT Stray’s skin tight leather outfit while he stretched himself into all sorts of poses and positions. It didn’t help that he was making little noises while he did it and smiling that sly smile every time he made eye contact with the boy wonder.

“Well…” Jason floundered, honestly, he didn’t know if he could win this one. “Why are you doing it in your uniform?” Nice, totally nailed it bird brain, he chided himself.

“Obviously,” Cause it was such a stupid question. “If I can’t get into the position in it now, then I won’t be able to do it in the field, which could spell disaster for me.” Jason frowned, repositioning himself once again, tugging his cape around to his lap. Not covering up anything, it was just cold on the metal stool and he was wearing shorty shorts, alright?

“Alright, fine…are you almost done?” He grumbled, he said he’d wait, but it seemed to go on forever and watching Stray do…all that was just…he was just starting to get hit by puberty okay? It wasn’t something he was used to.

“It’s almost done.” Stray purred, that bastard knew what Jason was going through, he just knew it. It was just like him, anyway.

“Good!” Jason blushed, looking out the window. “I mean, good, cause, you know, I thought we could go do something.” He mumbled. He mentally cursed as he heard the tape talk about some other damn pose, but kept his eyes on the skyline outside.

“Oh~?” Stray hummed in interest. Probably moving into the downward dog, whatever that was, Jason was not gonna look this time. Not at his lean body that had that damn suit was painted on to him, leaving so little to Jason’s over active imagination. 

“Yea, it’s not really and us us thing, more of an us sort of thing.” Jason said.

“Wow…what?” Stray laughed, the silky tones adding to the damn imagery that Jason was trying to banish.

“Er, a Robin and Stray thing, not Tim and…well…Robin.” Jason mumbled, he wasn’t allowed to tell Tim his name, one of the “rules” that got set. He understood, but he still wanted to tell him.

“Mm, you sure?” Suddenly Stray’s voice was purring in his ear, when the hell did he get up? Stupid cat. Jason shuttered when his hot breath tickled his ear, Stray’s gloved hands running down his arms as he pressed against Jason’s back. “We could have more fun right here.”

Jason’s brain short circuited. “You’re like twelve!” He blurted out.

Stray swiveled him around on the stool, arching a brow, he had left off his cat hood and goggles during his yoga, so Jason got to see his blue eyes judging him. 

Hard.

“I told you I am not twelve.” He said, a little deadpan, but looked amused. “You are such a nervous bird.” He teased, leaning in, carefully watching how Jason would react.

They’ve kissed so many times now that Jason had lost count, and yes he had counted at first, he shouldn’t feel so nervous or like it was the first time. He did, he always did and he didn’t care. The first time was exciting and thrilling; it was just after danger and it as danger. Stray was danger. He was addicting and every kiss was something Jason cherished.

“You are so cute~” Stray cooed when they parted, Jason was sure he had on that dopey look that Tim always teased him about. He was a teenager dating his first crush, sue him.

“Hush up.” He grumbled, but he never meant it. “Keep kissing me.” Stray laughed, only too happy to oblige, he climbed the stool, swinging a leg over Jason’s lap to sit upon it. If he noticed what Robin’s cape was hiding, he made no mention it.

After kissing what felt like days to Jason, likely just a few minutes, Stray started to get a little playful and he had to stop before it got out of hand. That was how Selina had found out about them and Jason thought being caught by Batman had been awkward.

“Mm, babe, you aren’t trying to distract me are you?” He raised a brow, hoping to do Alfred proud. 

That sly grin that was nothing but trouble showed up. Stray lightly nuzzled inside the crook of Jason’s neck, his long hair tickling his skin.

“Oh no~ Of course not, darling.” Jason nearly snorted at how fake that sounded. “You were telling me about, oh, something?” He could feel Stray smiling against his skin.

“I need your help with something.” Jason didn’t want to mix his work with Stray, not after they started things up, but he didn’t want Batman involved until he knew more about it. He could trust Stray to have his back and only tease him, not to think he was stupid.

“Oh?” Stray sat up straight, looking interested. “What with?”

So Jason told him all about this shady looking business going on by the docks, he knows, huge shocker, but this one of the few ports that hadn’t been connected to any criminal activity for years. He did the background checks and had it confirmed, but lately when he was on his patrol, there had been all these shipments that didn’t show up on any records. Big shipments. He wasn’t sure what they were up to, but he wanted to find out.

Stray was on board before Jason could explain all the information he’s gathered and they were down to the docks faster than Jason could say, “it’s going down.” It was refreshing having someone on board so willingly, it must be what being Batman feels like. Sort of.

“So those guys?” Stray asked, focusing his goggles on the targets. “You think they are up to shady nonsense?” He was teasing already. Great.

“Yea, see over there?” He said, moving him to refocus on the back door. “That’s their latest shipment back there. That man in the white is always around when it comes in or if it’s going out.”

“How long have you been casing this?” Stray asked, tapping the side of his goggles to get out of binocular mode.

“Three weeks. I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of their pattern by now.”

“Why haven’t you told daddy bat about this?” Stray leaned against the railing in front of them of the building they were scoping from, just far enough not to be seen but close enough to peek in on what they were up to down there.

“I don’t have any proof they are doing anything, at all, I’ve been down there, I’ve done all the usual stuff sort of opening the containers and it’s all squeaky clean.” Jason ranted; he wanted to pull his hair out. It was just driving him crazy.

“Then why do you think something’s wrong?” Stray cocked his head, genuinely curious.

“Because…I can feel it.” He tightened up; he knew he’d get teased for that too. A gut feeling, what an amazing tool, ha, yea right.

“Alright.” Jason looked up at him. He smiled that, ‘let’s get into some trouble’ smile.

“What?” Robin questioned in disbelief.

“I said, alright, let’s do this Birdie boy~” Stray stretched at little, as if he hadn’t done that enough tonight.

“…right.” He breathed, Stray was always surprising him, and he should be used to it by now.

They got down to the container with no problem, they had to go around a few guards, but other than that, it was breeze. Much like the first time Jason went down, he wasn’t sure what it said about the cargo. Low rotation around the shipping crate must mean they were either overly confident or there nothing of value in there and this was pointless.

“Would it be totally unprofessional to make out against the container right now?” Jason glared back at Stray, making a shushing gesture. “So no?” Jason wanted to groan. “Sorry, right, we’re being ‘heroes’, gotcha.”   
Stray grinned, moving along to check if the coast was clear.

“I swear, Stray.” Robin hissed under his breath, checking their six. “Is there anything you take seriously?”

“Not really, well,” He paused; satisfied they were alone at the back of container. “I’m rather serious about the making out thing.” He said, smirking over his shoulder.

Jason sputtered, unable to find the human language. “You…would you please focus!” He hissed, Stray giggled but complied. “Can you hack that interface or what?”

Stray looked around once more before moving to the doors of the container, looking over the high tech keypad.

“No.” Robin’s heart sank. “But I could just open it~” He flashed a grin at him, waving around some kind of key card.

“What…where did you get that?” Jason gaped.

“I am insulted.” Stray feigned offence, rolling his eyes. “I am a thief, it is what I do.” He smirked, sliding the card.

The door opened with soft beeping and click, they pulled it open a crack, Stray holding a camera to get shots of evidence and Robin shone a light into the container.

“Oh my god…” Stray gasped, making a disgusted grunt as he held his nose. “Well your feeling was right on the money.”

“I really wish it wasn’t.” Robin coughed, the smell was suffocating, and he pulled the door open to air it out a bit, if it was bad for them. “It’s okay, we’re here to help.” He spoke softly. 

Human trafficking, of all the things to uncover, it was the last thing he’d expect; Gotham wasn’t really the place to move people. It was crime galore, sure, but even Gotham had better standards than this. It was a bigger problem than just he and Stray could handle. He might have to call in the big bad bat.

Robin didn’t have long to ponder on that as the familiar sound of a gun cocking got his and Stray’s attention, the door swung shut automatically. There were shouts in a language he didn’t recognize before it went silent with the last click of the door locking.

Oh great.

“You brats dun stuck yer noses where the dun belong.” This wanna be thug said, cocky smirk and chewing on tooth pick, Jason wanted to roll his eyes.

“Oh goodness gracious me! We’ve been bamboozled!” Robin gasped overdramatically, reaching into his utility belt, throwing his smoke bombs with a few exploding pellets. In the confusion of smoke and fire, he grabbed up Stray and grappled them out of there, but not before leaving a distress tracer on container.

A few of the goons didn’t seem to care that they couldn’t see and apparently thought they were being attacked, shooting off their guns blindly in every direction. A few rounds went whizzing by their heads before they swung out of range, landing in the middle of docks, where even more idiots with guns seemed to be waiting.

“And you said our second date wouldn’t have guns.” Stray chided, crouching to prepare for a fight.

“Well, to be fair, they are not running guns, just shooting them.” Robin tried to defend, but honestly, this wasn’t different at all. “Well gentlemen, as fun as all this was, I have to get my beautiful date here back before curfew, you understand.”

They did not understand, how rude, don’t they respect the aspects of dating at all? Well if they were going to be that way. Robin unleased his bird-a-rangs while Stray snapped out his whip, between them, they had most of them disarmed within minutes, dodging those who they hadn’t and charging in.

While Stray wasn’t as proficiently trained in hand to hand as Robin was, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve and wasn’t afraid to fight dirty, extremely dirty. That last guy was not having any kids in the future, ouch. Robin on the other hand, moved through his quickly, taking them down and making sure they stayed down, using them against each other and mainly being a reckless little punk. Batman told him not to rush a guy with an automatic just to kick him in the face, but it was such a useful tactic when you knew they were a shitty aim.

By the time they had the morons tied up and were safely out of the area, Robin could see Batman had gotten on the scene along with a few squad cars. As much as Jason would enjoy being by his side to ‘pull a Batman’ when they got questioned what was going on, he decided to do it now, with Stray.

“Well, you sure know how to show a guy a fun time~” Stray chuckled when they returned to his apartment, pulling off his cat hood and goggles, dropping them carelessly on the table by the sliding doors.

“I only aim to please.” Robin grinned, sure Batman was going to wonder where he was and want to know how he got on to all that mess that he sort of left behind, but that could wait.

“You do very well.” Tim gave him chaste kiss before he headed into the kitchen. “It was kind of fun, playing the hero, not that I did anything new, but, I could get used it.” He shrugged, grabbing a few water bottles from the fridge and tossing Jason one.

“Ha, that was just supposed to be recon. That happens a lot actually on recon.” Jason sighed, twisting open the bottle, thankful for the cool water running down his throat. “You really wanna play hero, you should come on patrol with me sometime. I’ll let you kick a purse snatcher in the face.”

“Promise~?” Stray purred, hopping up on the counter and crossing one leg over the other as he drank from his own water.

“Definitely. Stray, protector of the people, just imagine.” Jason laughed when Tim nearly choked on his water.

“Sounds like a nightmare, don’t push it Birdie.” He warned, beckoning his bird to him.

Jason obey, being rewarded with a soft kiss as Tim leaned down to him. He absolutely melted. “You are so cute.”

“Jason.”

“…what?” Tim blinked, not sure what just happened.  
“I don’t care what he says, rules and all that crap.” Jason blurted, cause there was no taking it back. “My name is Jason.”

“Jason…” A smile stretched from ear to ear on Tim’s face. “Oh it’s adorable, my little Jaybird.”

“Don’t push it, Timmy Kitty.” Jason warned as Tim threw his head back to laugh.

“Oh gosh, you are the best.” Tim jumped down, curling his arms around Jason’s neck. “Well, Jason, I think our second date doesn’t have to end just yet~” The suggestive tone sent a thrill through Jason, right to the pit of his stomach…and other places.

“You’re like twelve.” He stuttered, there would never come a day that Tim did not just destroy his rational thinking.

“Jaybird, honestly, I am not, don’t kid yourself.” Tim rolled his eyes and silencing him with a kiss.

He didn’t want to let Tim win, but he wasn’t able to mind losing at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love Timmy Kitty, but he can't be trusted with poor Jason's sense of innocence.  
> Pretty surprised I made this go this far, we'll see if it keeps going~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more domestic and little less crime fighting.

“Well…I mean…it’s not what I expected.” Jason said, not sure if he was disappointed it wasn’t weirder or surprised how freaking normal it was.

“Psh, what? What exactly you were expecting? Cat suits and whips everywhere?” Stray snorted.

“Maybe…” Robin mumbled, looking around the most absolutely normal looking room ever, hell it almost looked like his room. Just cleaner and smaller.

A full sized bed took up the center of the room, the head board pushed against the only window. A wardrobe took up one corner; and a vanity was on the opposite wall. There was nothing on the surfaces, none of Stray’s gear or gadgets. It was like anyone could live in here.

“You have a strange imagination.” Stray commented, walking over to what was probably a closet and not the secret chamber he kept his cat suits. Robin wondered where he did keep those…had to be somewhere right?

“I do not! Trust me, working with Batman makes you expect this kind of stuff.” He tried to defend.

Tim walked back out with a look on his face that he might have just said, ‘uh sure thing’, out loud for all it mattered. He was missing his cat hood and goggles now; maybe it was where he kept his gear? 

“Why are you just standing there? The floor’s not on fire~” Stray purred, beckoning him with his finger, that sly smile on his face that made Jason feel a little bit crazy.

Robin was kind of rooted to the spot right in front of the threshold; he didn’t know why he felt so awkward about going into the room. Maybe it was because it was way too normal looking of a room to belong to Stray, the boy cat burglar of Gotham. More likely because Jason wasn’t sure what it might mean if he stepped inside.

“You are such a child sometimes, I swear.” Tim laughed, deciding if Robin wouldn’t come to him, he’d go to the bird. He grabbed his hands and pulled him inside, grinning at the nervous look on the boy wonder’s face.

“I’m not going to eat you~” He teased, pulling off Robin’s green gloves, placing them on the vanity, moving around him, sliding his hands over his shoulders and purred in his ear. “Not unless you ask nicely~” Stray unbuttoned and removed Robin’s cape so quickly he shivered. Yea, that’s why, it just got colder…though he had never felt warmer.

“W-What?” Jason stuttered, cause the cold, yea.

“Don’t worry about it.” Stray said delicately, lightly kissing right under his ear.

“T-Tim…” Jason didn’t know what he wanted to tell him, but it was something that just got stuck in his throat.

Stray circled him again, but his gloved hands never left Jason for an instant, just slid along with his movements. He traced around the edges of Robin’s domino mask with a thumb as he cocked his head to the side in that damn cute way he would.

“I really wish I could see your eyes…” He murmured, they both knew that wasn’t allowed even more than telling him Robin’s name. A line that was already crossed, but Jason was such a common name after all, not that Robin still didn’t feel guilty about it when he was around Batman.

Jason wanted to say something, sorry maybe, but Stray smothered the notion with his lips and occupied his mouth far too much to try anything foolish like conversation. He didn’t really mind it, Stray was an amazing kisser, often Robin forgot his own name by the time they would come up for air, he’d get so dizzy he might just fall over if he wasn’t holding Stray so close he could feel his heart beating. It felt like one of those times right now, it was astounding how much one kiss could do to him.

“Mm, you are just delicious~” Stray purred, when had they started moving? Was he just dizzy or were they getting closer to the bed? Oh god.

“T-Tim!” Jason startled the both of them with the high pitch squeak that just escaped him. “I need you to be completely honest with me right now.” He said, dropping his voice back to normal and glad he was keeping it steadier than it had been.

Tim blinked, dropping his Stray seduction façade, looking completely serious and attentive.

“What exactly…” Jason wasn’t even sure how to word it. He didn’t even know if he wanted to know the answer, cause it terrified him either. “What are you…” He struggled.

“I don’t want to have sex with you, Jason.” Tim helped him. Jason was stunned either way and red was in the face. “Don’t get me wrong, it would be amazing~” He purred, laughing at how much redder Jason was getting. “But you are right…occasionally, we are still kids. I mean, I am only fourteen after all, despite you thinking I’m only twelve.”

“I..er…you…well…okay.” Jason wanted to slam his face into a wall, curse Tim and….all the things he does to him.

“I agree.” Tim giggled a little, giving him a chaste kiss. “You want to know why I brought you in here?” Jason nodded. “Give me a minute.” He said, detaching himself and going back into the closet he ditched his cat hood in.

Jason exhaled, he didn’t even notice he was holding his breath through all of that, his nerves were on fire and he could feel his hands shaking. He wasn’t sure he could have handled it if Tim had said something else, he was right, they were kids, they shouldn’t even be thinking about stuff like that. Tim only did cause of who raised him, but Jason only just got the talk from Bruce cause he knew how Stray worked and was probably worried that it might actually come up. Jason really needed to talk to Dick about that next time he was in town, no way was he gonna talk about this with Bruce, that first conversation was bad enough.

As it stood, standing around in his tunic and shorts right now was not making him feel any more comfortable. He actually missed having his cape on to use to cover himself.

When Tim stepped back out of the closet, Jason swore he was looking at a stranger. It didn’t even occur to him that he’s never seen him out of his Stray uniform before now, it had always been so natural that it felt like that was the only the thing he even owned. But now, now, Tim was wearing an oversized burgundy sweater that almost hung off his shoulder over a black tank top and black sweat pants. It was other worldly to see Stray as nothing but Tim Drake; he was suddenly just another teenage boy.

“Do I look that good? Or have you forgotten how to close your mouth?” He teased and it wasn’t his usual playful tease with mysterious undertones of jokes only he got, it was just so normal. Just one teenager teasing another. He wasn’t sure he could get used to that.

Jason shut his mouth, still feeling the heat in his face; he wasn’t sure how to react to this. So he just kept staring until his brain would give him something to say. 

It might be a while.

Stray or Tim, he still walked like he owned the room and there was nothing but confidence in every fluid movement he made. He was always enchanting; it was how he escaped from Robin so often really. 

There were clothes shoved into Jason’s hands so suddenly it made him flinch, he heard Tim laugh at him as he looked at them. It was a pair of red sweats and a white tee shirt, he looked at Tim questioning.

“Would you like me to turn around? I can’t promise I won’t peek.” That was more of a Stray teasing that time.

“What? I don’t…I don’t get it.” Jason finally admitted, holding up the clothes. “You want me wear this? Why?”

“To cuddle, obviously.” Jason didn’t know why, but that made him blush. It was probably the most innocent thing Tim had ever said to him in all the years they had known each other.

“Oh…” Brilliant choice of words, Tim is lucky to have him.

“You are so cute.” Tim commented, doing as he said he would and turned to face the other way.

“Do you think I’m that stupid?” Jason chided.

“What~?” Tim said in feign innocence.

Jason glared at him in the mirror that Tim was facing. He simply shrugged, mumbling about ‘can’t blame a guy for trying’ or some nonsense. He turned to face a wall, humming as he waited.

Jason hesitated to change, it was weird, all of this, it was so overly normal and ordinary. He’s never had much of that before and he never expected to have any with Stray of all people. He didn’t know if he should just put the clothes over his uniform, the thought made a knot at the pit of his stomach cause Tim might be disappointed in that. 

That in itself startled Jason, up til now, he never worried that much about doing that. Stray knew him in and out, sort of, he never expected anything and now it felt like that was changing.

“Are you done?” Tim asked, straining not to turn around.

“Um…not yet…” Jason mumbled, fidgeting with his utility belt, not sure if he should remove it, all he could hear was Batman’s voice telling him over and over, never leave behind the belt.

“You don’t have to…if you don’t want, Jason.” Tim said, dropping every ounce of Stray in an instant, it was staggering; he rocked back and forth on his heels. “You can stay in that if you want, I mean, I’m not even sure my clothes would fit you.” 

Was he rambling? He never rambled, where was all that confidence from before? Tim’s voice, all Tim and no Stray; it was something that always caught him off guard. He would go back and forth between the two at such random; it made Jason’s head spin.

Jason silently moved right behind him and softly kissed the back of his neck, loving the way it surprised him enough to get him to stand on his tip toes while he was rocking back and forth. He wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. He just loved to hold him, it gave him such peace for reasons he couldn’t fathom and never wanted the answers to why that was.

“I do.” Jason sighed; he was always too much in his own head and hearing other people telling him too many things. Don’t do this. Don’t trust. Don’t don’t don’t. It was hard to hear what he actually wanted. “Just don’t peek, okay?”

“You better hurry then, I only have so much self-control.” He could see Tim grinning out of the corner of his eye. Good.

Jason kissed his cheek before letting him go and turning to be back to back. He removed his belt and uniform with the speed he used to put it on and switched to the clothes Tim gave him. 

It only really hit him that these where Tim’s clothes when he had them on, the pants were a little tight on him, but oh lord they smelt just like him. Jason didn’t get a lot of chances to smell that properly when he was in his leather uniform, but in the soft cotton, it clung so nicely.

“Okay.” Jason said, he probably looked silly with his mask still on while wearing basically pajamas, Tim’s eyes sparkled when they landed on him though and the discomfort flew away.

“Wow, you look…wow.” Tim said, amazed. “It’s so weird to see you wearing clothes….actually it’s weird to see you in pants.” He cocked his head, looking down the sweats.

It made Jason fidget.

“You could talk, you look like a person.” Jason was just not on top of his game tonight.

Tim just laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Of course.” Tim just shook his head. “I kind of miss seeing your legs…in your tiny little panties.”

“They are not panties!” Jason snapped, flushing. “I told you, they are shorts!” He defended. Dick wore the same thing when he was Robin, it was cool, and they were shorts.

“Sure they are, Birdie boy~” He teased, swooping in when Jason was going to argue to shut him up with a kiss. He liked to do that.

Jason couldn’t fight it either, he was weak. He always had a thought in the back of his mind that Stray could really get him to do pretty much anything if he just kissed him long enough. It was dangerous. Stray was just danger all over; he knew that, he loved danger.

“Mm, I never get tired of your lips.” Jason blushed. Again. For the millionth time. “You are such a repressed child.”

“I’m older than you!” Jason sputtered, letting Tim guide him once more toward the bed, feeling just as anxious as he first had been.

“Only by a little.” Tim shrugged, right out shoving Jason onto the bed, grinning as he failed a bit before righting himself.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself~” Tim hummed, crawling on after him and over him.

Jason looked up at him with wide eyes, his breathing starting to become raid and he wasn’t sure if Tim had been honestly suddenly.

“You are such a nervous bird, honestly.” Tim rolled his eyes, dropping off to the side of Jason. He snuck under one of Jason’s arms, nestling his face against his chest with a dreamy sigh.

“Well…you are a sneaky cat, so…” Jason mumbled, pulling him closer. “It’s not like I know what you’re thinking, like ever.”

“Heh, that’s good to hear~” Tim grinned; Jason could feel it against his neck. “I like to keep you on your toes; it’s more fun that way.”

“Oh yea, loads of fun.” Jason rolled his eyes, not that Tim could see, but still. He sighed as Tim snuggled more into him, it was so nice actually. 

They didn’t get a lot of time to do stuff like this; they were always out on the job or getting into loads of trouble. Their ‘dates’ always ended up with getting shot at or escaping some place that was about to blow up, Stray loved the excitement, but Robin just wanted one night when they patrolled together to be quieter like this one. 

There were rare times that Gotham wasn’t trying to destroy itself and they would just sit on the edges of building and talk. Those were Robin’s favorite nights, where they actually learned about each other. Nights were it was less Stray and Robin and more Tim and Jason. 

Doing this was even rarer, sure they would find a little corner to just cuddle a little out in the city, but they hardly got to hang out in Tim’s apartment. There was nothing happening tonight that required either of them, they could just lay here and hold each other. Jason could get used to this.

But Tim was little ruiner.

Jason tensed when he felt a warm tongue lap a his neck unexpectedly, his fingers curled around Tim’s arm where they had been resting. It only seemed to egg him on, sharp teeth scraped against his flesh in the mild threat of a bite, tiny little nips and more licking followed.

“Wanna fool around~?” Stray purred against his neck.

“W-What the hell!” Jason snapped, pulling away, glaring at him when he bursted into a fit of laughter, gasping for air and everything.

“I-I’m sorry.” He wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. “I just couldn’t help it.” He continued to laugh the more Jason glared at him. “No, no, you had this far off look on your face, I had to.”

“You are demented.” Jason grumbled.

“You signed up for this~” Tim sang in his ear, reconquering his previous spot, hooking his leg around one of Jason’s to anchor him there.

“I guess you got me there…” Jason sighed, it was true, he knew exactly what he was like before, and he shouldn’t be so surprised.

And he shouldn’t have been surprised when he felt that tongue again, but he couldn’t help but be.

“Stray.” Jason warned, sighing for a completely different reason this time.

“I can’t get enough of the way you taste~” He purred, sending shutters down his spine, damn this cat. When he bit down Jason let out a small yelp, biting down on his bottom lip when that damned skillful tongue soothed over the pain.

Jason didn’t know why he was letting him do this, he knew better, but his brain wasn’t functioning properly at the moment. He buried his fingers into long silky black hair, grasping it when he felt teeth on him again.

“Stray!” He gasped, remembering this was bad idea. “If you leave another hickey, I will have to hurt you.” As if it wasn’t already going to leave a mark. Oh he was so dead.

“Aww~ I’ll try to leave it where it won’t be seen with the cape.” Stray hummed, tugging at the collar of the shirt, shifting to get on his hands and knees, hovering over Jason with a wicked smile before diving to latch and lap at his collar bone.

Jason gasped, sucking air in through his teeth, he knew he was squirming around and Tim was probably loving that, but he had thought they agreed they were just gonna cuddle. Now Tim was biting down on his collar bone and sucking at the skin, probably gonna leave a huge hickey were only he could see and oh god.

He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, they kept moving grabbing fistfuls of Tim’s sweater, clawing at bed or getting them tangled up in Tim’s hair. Whenever he tugged the tresses, Tim would growl in this weird pleasurable way, it just DID things to Jason and so did his tongue, good lord. This was dangerous, if it kept going on he was gonna get…

Dead puppies, grapefruit, what else was terrible? Um, Gotham traffic, rats the size of dogs, yea, that was helping, what else. Jesus, why was Tim so good at this? No, no, don’t think about that, dammit did he just moan? Alright alright, get it together, uh, Dick telling Bruce knock knock jokes, yea, super awkward. 

“Who’s Dick?” Jason’s eyes shot open, looking up at Tim, who was cocking a brow up in confusion, saliva smeared over his pink lips. “And why is he telling knock knock jokes?”

“What?” Jason rasped, his heart was thumping in his ears and he could hardly hear over the sound, and his head was spinning.

“You were mumbling.” Tim pointed out, glancing down their bodies. “Thinking about things like that for a reason, I assume.” He smiled at him like the cat that got the canary, as fitting as that saying was right now. “But honestly, should I be jealous?”

“What? No way, Dick is…well he’s…um, a friend of mine.” It was hard for Jason to explain who Dick was to him, it was bad enough he had actually said anything. “He’s like a brother really.”

“Oh?” Tim asked, looking ever like the curious cat. 

“You said you were kidding.” Jason said quickly, to change the subject.

Tim at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

“I was. I didn’t make you too uncomfortable did I?” He genuinely looked worried he crossed a line; Jason wasn’t sure why he was surprised. 

“No…it was…um…nice...” He got quieter with every word, avoiding eye contact.

Tim leaned down and planted a chaste, sweet kiss to his lips.

“I’m glad.” Tim said smiling like an angel. Damn Jason had it bad. “I don’t want you to ever just let me do something that makes you uncomfortable, got it?”

Jason nodded, glad that he actually said that, if this boy wasn’t a thief, he might just be perfect. Tim gave him another kiss and laid down again. Jason wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple. 

“Heh, are you purring right now?” Jason asked, feeling a rumbling coming from the smaller boy.

“I might be~” Tim grinned. “I am a happy cat, sue me.” He stretched a little with a hum. “I’ve got my adorable bird in my arms, in my own bed, we aren’t getting attacked and it’s just perfect. Can’t blame me really.”

“No, I guess I can’t.” Jason smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Tim’s. 

Jason’s fingers played with the long strands of Tim’s hair, it had gotten so much longer than when he had first seen it without the cat hood. It really suited his face, it made him look so adorable, with the hood on it was hidden completely save the bangs that would peek out, it was shame really. He loved to see it and feel it between his fingers. 

Somewhere between to listening to Tim’s soft even breaths and the utter peace Jason felt just holding him, everything started drift. He hadn’t even realized that he had fallen asleep, that he kept sleeping through the rest of the night.

The rude awakening came with a harsh buzzing noise that kept going off to his right, god that was annoying, who set an alarm like that? It couldn’t be time to get up yet, he was too warm and too comfortable.

“Oh no….” Ah finally, the noise shut off. “Oh no, oh no.” Oh great another noise. And now it was shaking him. “Wakey wakey, Jaybird.”

“Nngh, Dick I dun wanna wake up.” Jason whined, pulling the blanket over his head and hiding underneath it. “Get out of my room.”

“Excuse you, this is my room. And I am starting to actually be jealous of this Dick now.” A smooth voice purred in his ear under his blanket with him.

“Wha?” Jason opened his bleary eyes, blinking at Tim smiling at him.

“Morning gorgeous.”

“Morning!?” Jason yelled, suddenly feeling awake and bolting up right; nearly head butting Tim on the way if he didn’t have such fast reflexes. “Oh god no, no, no.”

He was sooo toast, what was he going to do? Oh no, no no no no. He had never, not ever, stayed out all night unless he was with Batman, never on his own. Oh god, Bruce was gonna be furious. He would be grounded till he was eighty.

“Jason!” Tim shook him again, getting his attention. Tim’s eyes got wide, was he just realizing how screwed they were? He was awake first, he should be fully aware. “Oh…” He breathed, like he got winded or something.

“What?”

“Jason…please don’t get mad…and believe me, I didn’t do it.” Jason’s stomach clenched, what happened now, how could this get worse. “Your mask…while you were sleeping…” Tim said, picking up the mask that was now laying in Jason’s lap. “Your eyes ae so beautiful.” Tim breathed in awe.

“Oh god…” Jason groaned, he was triple screwed now. He dropped his face into his hands, it was obviously too late now, but he was just so disappointed in himself right now.

“I don’t want to kick you when you’re down…” Tim mumbled, rubbing Jason’s back.

“I’m so doomed; I am going to get in so much trouble.” Jason muttered. “What time is it?”

“Six AM.” Tim said.

“Oh god, he’s gonna ground me forever.”

“Birdie…” Tim insisted. But Jason was kind of having a meltdown.

“He’s never gonna let me out again.” 

“Jay, look, I kinda…” Tim tried again.

“He’s never gonna let me see you again.” Jason spoke over him, looking up at him, horrified. “He’s gonna think we…that we…oh god no. He’s gonna give me the ‘talk’ again!”

“Jason Peter Todd, would you shut your adorable mouth!” Tim snapped, huffing a little.

Jason started at him, jaw dropping as it started to process. His mouth went dry and if he thought he was in deep trouble before, oh boy.

“W-What…”

“Sorry…But I’ve seen you in the papers…What? I read.” Tim defended when Jason started to judge. “I kind of think this is bad…”

“Kind of??” Jason was near manic. “You know who I am, that is bad, that was the number one rule Batman set so I could date you. I broke that by telling you my name, if that weren’t bad enough, but now you know who I really am. Which means…”

“Yea...I know who Batman is…I mean, I gotta figure it’s him, cause…” Tim mumbled, looking guilty for putting it together, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“What are we gonna do?” Jason muttered feeling lost.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, I haven’t even told mama that I know your name. I can obviously keep a secret.” Tim tried to assure him.

Jason wasn’t sure; he had been keeping it to himself. But what about the future? What then? What if, what if Stray really was a bad guy. Jason never wanted to think these thoughts, but when Tim knew nothing, it was easy to ignore. Now though, they flooded his mind and he hated himself for it.

“Do you trust me?” Tim asked meekly, it was terrible to see this look on his face, it was so foreign. Jason’s stomach twisted, he didn’t even think before he spoke.

“Yes, completely.” He blurted out like word vomit. “I trust you more than almost anyone, I really shouldn’t, but I do.”

Tim deflated in relief, smiling this dazzling smile that Jason adored, how could a boy a smiled like that do something to hurt him? He had known Stray for years, not once had he done something worse than scratch him up a bit.

“Your eyes really are gorgeous.” Tim said, he had this dreamy dopey look on his face, Jason was sure it looked similar to his.

“You are so cute.” Jason sighed, putting his mask back on. He wished he could do things like this all the time, without having to worry about it.

“What are you going to do?” Tim asked, resting his cheek on his shoulder, tracing random patterns on Jason’s thighs.

“Face it, I guess.” Jason really didn’t want to, but there was no avoiding it. He lived with Batman, that made it very hard.

“What will you tell him?”

“I haven’t decided yet, not sure what I can get away with.” He didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to change into his uniform, and he didn’t want to leave the warm bed wrapped up in Tim.

“I’m not gonna see you for a while, am I?” Tim’s arms curled around his middle, burying his face into his shoulder. It broke Jason’s heart.

“Maybe a few days, like I’m gonna stay cooped up that long. I’m a rebellious teenager, determined to see his boyfriend.” Jason kissed Tim’s hair, tipping up his chin to get him to look at him. “Don’t worry, babe, nothing could keep me from you.”

Tim smiled weakly, Jason didn’t think it was that believable either, this WAS Batman they were talking about.

“Just find a way to contact me after the shit storm, okay?” Tim asked, chastely kissing him.

“I will, same like last time, alright?” Jason said, he knew he’d have to get up eventually.

“I’ll keep it clear. Do you have to go now?” Tim looked so pitiful, but Jason nodded. “You don’t have to change. You can borrow my clothes if you like. But just borrow, I expect them cleaned and returned within the week.” 

Jason huffed out a small laugh, pulling him into a proper hug, squeezing him tightly, hoping to convey so many different things in just one embrace.

“I will.”

What’s another awkward trip to the bat cave? Moving around in civvies would be easier than his uniform anyway. Coming up with a reason that wasn’t an hundred percent lie was just something he could do taking the slower path anyway. He was hoping that not having done stuff like this since he became Robin would cut him a little slack.

Bruce was furious, naturally, luckily, he was also distracted by a visit. Bless Dick and his epic timing. Nothing took the heat off him like their screwed up relationship. Not Jason enjoyed that awkward fest between the two of them and the tension in every conversation. 

Jason got off with a warning, astoundingly. This really was shaping up to be the best weekend of his life so far. He was counting this as a blessing, he didn’t even have to stick around to watch the two of them not communicate like the adults they were. Wait, did Bruce just say that he had told Dick everything about him and Stray?

Worse day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone is in trouble~


	5. Chapter 5

Jason always loved when Dick would swing into town, really he did, for whatever reason he had that time, it always so great to see him. Jason had been looking up to Dick way back before he had even met him. He was the original Robin, how could he not idolize him? When Dick official handed the mantle down to Jason, he never thought anything could get better than that. He was right, cause it lead to so many wonderful things, some pit falls, but nothing he couldn’t soar past.

This visit had been because he just happened to be close by and decided to drop in. He and Bruce were still on rocky footing; lately it had been better so Jason had high hopes for this visit. That was, of course, until he found out that Bruce had told him all about Jason and Stray. Of all the things to talk about!

That was why, this one time when Dick stopped by, Jason was hiding from him, hoping to avoid him as much as humanly possible. He had gotten enough crap from Batman about dating a criminal, he was aware okay? He knew full well that it was a bad idea. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in Dick’s eyes, he wasn’t sure he could handle it. Bruce’s was bad enough.

Jason knew he couldn’t ditch Dick forever, Gotham had been his backyard too and there were only so many places to hide before he got caught. He was just hoping Dick wouldn’t be too invested in finding him. False hope was still hope.

What Jason really should have been thinking about was giving Stray head’s up.

While Jason was running around the city in his civvies to blend in better, his little kitty was running around on roof tops hoping to catch a glimpse of a colorful bird. Having no idea he might run into a completely different bird.

“I am starting to question who ever allowed this many gargoyles in one city block.” Stray muttered to himself, having checked behind…oh he had lost count of how many it was up to now, well past twenty five. There was still no sulky Robin’s anywhere to be found, which tended to be Jason’s method of dealing with things. Stray wondered if Batman was even going to let him go on any more solo patrol, at least not for a while. 

Stray worried his bottom lip with his teeth, he was concerned, Robin never took this long to contact him; okay maybe he was just worried. Because Jason actually took a few days to get him a message, but the way he was freaking out made it seem like Batman might just lock him up in the basement or something, seemed the type. Though now he had a very mixed image of the Batman with the new information rattling around in his head.

Stray was about to move to another building, whip in hand and everything when something raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He lashed his whip out in warning while spinning around; ready for who ever thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on him.

The crack of the whip echoed and faded in the night, the sound of the city below swallowing the sound. Stray regarded this new stranger with keen interest; he would have remembered someone who looked like that.

“My, my~” He cooed, relaxing his position outwardly, but still ready for a fight if that was this man wanted. “Now who are you~?” Stray made a show of looking up and down the man in the tight body suit with the electric blue eagle splayed across the chest.

“Are you that Catlad I’ve been hearing about?” The man asked, his voice was dark and it sent Stray’s nerves on edge. Better be careful.

“Actually it’s Stray, but I’ll forgive you this once, handsome~” He winked playfully under his goggles. 

He cocked his hip to one side, resting his chin in his head as he regarded this man, friend or foe? Hero or criminal. In Gotham, it was always so hard to tell. 

“Now how about you?” Stray asked again. “How did little ole me get your attention?” The man glared at him, probably not his friend then, it didn’t stop him from sauntering up to him, making a little show of swinging his hips. You never know till you try, he told himself, as he did with every mark. At best it confuses them enough to catch them off guard. Stray watched closely to ever reaction, he was being just as carefully watched, what a fun game this could turn out to be.

“Nightwing.” Stray was surprised he actually answered. “You know a friend of mine.” 

Nightwing, Nightwing, that was ringing a bell somewhere in the back of his mind but he couldn’t remember why though. He was sure someone was telling him about Nightwing before, but he mustn’t have been paying attention.

“Oh do I now~?” He purred, deciding to worry about that later. Stray stretched his arms above his head like he could care less, Nightwing’s eyes followed the way his leather suit strained against his body as he did. Good, he could use that later. “Who would that be?” Those hidden eyes behind the dominion mask narrowed again.

Stray shrugged, starting to circle around Nightwing with his hands clasped behind his back, playfully swaying as he went, looking more up at the sky then at this new bird.

“Well you aren’t much of a talker are you? Don’t want to play with me~?” He saw the man tense around the jaw, interesting. “If you don’t, why did you come find me? Need a job done?” He paused in front of him again.

“Not a chance.” He spat, like he was disgusted with the very idea. Well fine, rude, be that way, at least get to the point.

“Then you have me at a loss, pretty boy, what do you want from me?” Stray asked; bored with this game, he huffed with his hands on his hips when Nightwing refused to do anything but glare at him.

Stray really should have seen it coming, honestly, how long has he been reading people, how embarrassing. He should have seen the levels of anger bubbling and rising. He should have seen Nightwing preparing to move, but that man was faster, faster than anything he’s ever seen. Within seconds Stray had been shoved up against the wall that lead to the stairs, an escrima stick jammed across his throat so forcefully he had nearly chocked. 

Nightwing was definitely NOT a friend.

Stray squirmed at first, only able to relieve a little of the pressure from the rod against his wind pipe with his hands. Nightwing was unfairly stronger than he was; he was an actual man while Stray was just barely starting to get body hair for crying out loud.

This could actually be bad.

“Aren’t you…at least gonna buy me dinner first?” He wheezed, smirking at how pissed off that made Nightwing, he really shouldn’t, but it was just his nature.

“Shut the hell up.” Nightwing growled, tightening the pressure, he was not messing around. “Now you listen up, brat-“

“That’s a bit rude.” Stray coughed.

“Stay away from Robin, ya got me?”

Talk about coming from way left field. Stray stared at him and nearly forgot he was struggling to breathe. Instead of asking the obvious questions what he had to do with Birdie Boy or why Stray should, he went the stupid route.

“Make me~” He purred, it came out rough and strained, but he didn’t give a damn.

All it got him was sharp left hook to the face, it hadn’t been the first time he’d been punched in the face but damn it was painful all the same. It split the inside of his cheek and nearly knocked off his goggles which were now askew.

“You definitely owe me dinner.” Stray said, not playful just annoyed as he spit blood on to the roof. 

“I’m not kidding around here.” Nightwing warned, he was starting to sound gravely like Batman. 

It was pissing Stray off.

“Neither am I, you’ll have to make me, handsome~” Stray taunted, giving him a shit eating grin with blood staining his teeth and dribbling out the corner of his mouth.

“What is your problem? You got a death wish?” Nightwing was starting to sound more concerned, must be the boy’s first time in Gotham. Poor thing.

“I got a lot~ I don’t really like being told to do things.” Stray cocked his head to the side; the pressure had it up some from the rod, Nightwing must have been surprised with his attitude. “Seeing as you got me all pinned and what not, why don’t you just get on with it or let me go, this was boring since you introduced yourself.”

“You got moxy, I’ll give you that.” Nightwing muttered.

“Oh my god, are you from the thirties? Be still my heart~” Stray mocked, grasping the escrima stick and since Nightwing was NOT going to be letting him go any time soon, he decided to mess with him. “I’m sure there are more fun things we could be doing right now~” He purred, licking a long slow stripe along the rod while keeping eye contact with Nightwing.

The escrima stick dropped, not what Stray expected but he didn’t waste any time to pose and strike Nightwing right in the solar plexus with a well-aimed kick. When he bent over, Stray used the jackass’s back to vault over him and flip before landing on his feet.

“It was certainly ‘swell’ old man, but I gotta dash.” He teased, racing to the edging, pulling out his whip, ready to fly into the night. Only Nightwing has apparently seen this trick before and decided to spoil it with a bola that wrapped around Stray’s ankles and sent him sprawling on the roof top.

“Damn.” Stray cursed, pushing his self-up and wiping gravel off his face. “I haven’t fallen for that since I was twelve.” He grumbled. “Oppf!” He wheezed when Nightwing, damn he was quick, flipped him on to his back and pressed a knee into his chest. This bastard really enjoyed cutting off his air flow.

“We aren’t done here.” Nightwing spat, pulling Stray up by the collar of his suit, punching him again in the face.

“What the fuck!” Stray had had it with this guy, his poor face! That was just as important as his tools in his line of work, like damn! Stray glared at Nightwing, who was finally showing an emotion, a cocky smirk that Stray wanted to claw off.

“Aw, kitten doesn’t like it anymore?” Nightwing mocked, blocking Stray’s attempt to swipe at him with his claws.

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Stray growled, his bottom lip was split, his throat was probably bruised and his face was definitely scratched up and battered.

“Don’t tell me it’s the first time you heard that one, Catboy.” Nightwing was so damn smug, it was really reminding him of someone, but he couldn’t place cause he didn’t give a damn right now.

“Only one person is allowed to call me that and it’s not you, ass face.” Stray hissed, cutting the bola cord from his legs, but Nightwing just pinned his arms down with one freaking hand. This was totally not fair; Nightwing had at least fifty more pounds on him. 

He was so dead.

“That’s not very nice, I thought I was handsome?” Nightwing mocked, Stray really liked it better when he was the strong silent type. “I’m glad you are starting to take this more seriously, because I am not going to let you corrupt Robin. You are going to stay away from him, permanently.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Stray growled, smirking when he went back to being silence. “Then you can’t really stop me can you? Beside, I’m a bad guy, he’s a good guy, and he tends to chase bad guys. Why don’t you go tell him to stay from me.” Stray took moment to rethink his wording. “But if you fucking even touch him, I will hunt you down and not even Batman will find your stupid carcass.”

“Would you kill me?” Nightwing asked, not sounding like he was mocking him this time. He was pinning him with a judging look, like he was measuring the boy under him.

“If you hurt him, yes, I am a bad guy remember.” Stray squirmed, getting angry just thinking about it, if this guy did anything to Jason, he would never forgive himself. He wouldn’t allow it.

“You’re a thief. Taking a life takes a lot more.” Nightwing said with this dark edge to his voice, it didn’t bode well with Stray. Sounded like experience.

“I’d do what it takes…” Stray said, his voice dropping into a whisper that was for himself not Nightwing. “…for him.”

Nightwing squeezed Stray’s wrists, great another bruise in the works, and then let go all together. He sighed before getting to his feet; he looked like he was letting him go. Stray was never one to trust something that looked too good; he was also one to fight dirty. He aimed a swift kick right to Nightwing’s eggs and laughed when he went down.

Stray was on his feet and at the edge of the building before Nightwing stumbled back to his feet, good thing he was wearing a cup or that really would have hurt worse.

“I hope to not catch you around again, bird brain.” He gave a two finger salute before he leapt off the side of the building, latching his whip to the building next door and flying off into the night. Now he couldn’t be sure, he thought he saw Nightwing look…baffled? For just a second. Couldn’t think of why. All he knew, was it was another time of hiding for him. 

Great, he still hadn’t found Jason. 

What a waste of night.

Jason thought he had been having the best luck; Dick hadn’t caught up with him, as far he could tell. Neither Nightwing nor Dick had been around this part of town at all. There were always whispers around on the street, especially about masked vigilantes running around and Jason had always been good at finding whispers. 

It must be life finally giving him a break for once, cause this was Tim’s part of city and he hadn’t wanted Dick anywhere around him just yet. Jason made it to his apartment building with no problem. He scaled the fire escapes and the balconies without anyone noticing and when he finally dropped onto Tim’s, he could tell the cat had just gotten home a little while ago. It was great timing. 

It really was shaping out to be his night.

Though it was odd Tim had left the balcony door open like that, maybe he was hoping Jason would stop by? It didn’t sit right with him; Tim was pretty paranoid about open doors. Still, Jason slipped inside and locked the door behind him. Jason could hear water running in the guest bathroom and Tim muttering to himself.

He debated on announcing himself or scaring the daylights out of Tim, it was tempting; he hardly ever got the drop on Stray. When he got to the bathroom though the idea evaporated, there were smears of red on the fine wooden door and Tim’s cracked goggles on the floor and that strain he could hear in Tim’s voice.

Jason pushed open the door avoiding the smear, instantly regretting it. Tim jumped out of his skin, reaching under the sink and spun around to shove a gun, a freaking gun, into his face with shaking hands.

“Jesus! Tim it’s me!” Jason yelped, throwing his hands up, not taking his eyes off of the barrel until it was slowly lowered. Jason noticed Tim’s hands weren’t the only thing shaking; he was trembling from head to toe, barely keeping on his feet.

“Oh my god…” Jason breathed, slowly approaching him. “What happened to you?” He said in urgency, taking his boyfriend’s face in his hands gently.

“Am I still pretty?” Tim asked meekly, trying to crack a smile.

“Tim, be serious. What the hell did you get into?” Jason demanded, looking around to find the first aid kit.

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me.” Tim muttered, putting the gun down in the sink. “It was nothing.” He assured him.

“What? You call this nothing? You are bleeding! You just pulled a gun on me; you are scared shitless so don’t bullshit me.” Jason snapped, gently cleaning the blood off his face and trying not to add to much pressure to his split lip.

“I’m a criminal.” He hissed when Jason touched his lip. “I get into bad shit sometimes, I handled it.” That was bull; he barely got out of that.

“Tim.” Jason leveled him with a look. “I know when you are lying.”

“Ha! No you don’t, I’m very good at it, it’s part of the gig.” Tim scoffed, slumping back against the sink. “Can I have a kiss?” He asked softly.

“No.” Jason said sternly; faltering when Tim started pouting at him, damn that boy. “It’ll just hurt!” He tried to reason, but that cursed pout just grew. “Fine! But don’t complain when it hurts.” He grumbled, trying to kiss him as lightly as humanly possible.

Tim didn’t seem to agree with that idea, he pushed off the sink and pushed even more into the kiss, digging his fingers into Jason’s hair and tugged whenever he felt Jason try to pull away. Yes his lip hurt, but he didn’t care, he wanted nothing more than lose himself in this amazing boy right now, he pressed his body against Jason’s. He sighed through his nose in bliss, even though Jason had seemed worried, it didn’t damper his eagerness to return the passion that Tim sparked up and it was just like a drug to Tim. Jason took charge, backing him into the sink again, Tim should have known it was just stop Tim from distracting him.

“Mm, dammit Tim.” Jason gasped when he finally managed to get an inch away from him. “Stop avoiding the question.” He growled, narrowing his eyes.

Tim felt some sort of lightening go off in his brain killing the high he just gotten, realizing why Nightwing rang a bell when he first heard it, Jason had talked about him once. Something about his face, it was so much like Nightwing’s just now. What did that mean?

“What?” Jason asked concerned.

“I got in a fight.” Tim blurted out. “I underestimated them and then got out.” He said in a rush. “I don’t want to talk about work. I want to make out with my boyfriend, I didn’t even think I was gonna see you so soon.” He whined, he actually lowered himself to whining.

“I’m not letting it go, you will talk later.” Jason said with finality, Tim hated it cause he knew Jason would get him to talk. “But yea…well…that kind of got passed over…a family visitor came and so it was a pretty good distraction, sort of.” Jason shrugged; he didn’t want to talk about that any more than Tim wanted to explain his fight.

“Whatever gives you time with me~” Tim said, playfully licking Jason’s lips to cover the fact he was getting his own blood off them. “Come on, I need out of this suit and would very much enjoy it if you helped~” He laughed at the red in Jason’s face as he took his hands and led him to the bedroom. “It’s just too much fun~” Tim hummed to himself.

“That’s not funny.” Jason defended.

“Birdie, it is always funny.”

Hours later, when it was starting to get late even for them, after the teasing and the kisses they exchanged, Jason said he had to face the music and go home. He at least could avoid people if he acted like he was sleeping. Tim hated to let him go, but they couldn’t very well repeat what got Jason in trouble in the first place.

“I’ll come see you again really soon, maybe do this again, just as myself.” Jason said shrugging as he straddled the railing of the balcony.

“I would really like that~” Tim purred, he just couldn’t get enough of looking into Jason’s eyes and not having to see red or white. 

Jason blushed, looking away; he was pretty shy for such a boisterous boy. Tim loved that about him. And loved teasing him about it too.

“Try not to run into any crazies on the way home.” Tim advised.

“This is Gotham.” Jason snorted.

Tim shrugged, he had him there. “Goodnight, Birdie boy.” He said, chastely kissing him goodnight. Jason looked so adorable with that dopey puppy love look on his face.

“Goodnight, Kitten~” Jason winked with a two finger salute before he dropped off the side of the balcony, a grappling hook shooting off in the dark.

“Oh…” Tim said, it dawning on him that he was starting to pick up Jason’s mannerisms as his own. He hadn’t even noticed.

“Oh my god…” Tim muttered, turning and sliding down the railing of the balcony. “When did this get so real?” He mumbled to himself, because it had, they shared clothes, late night romance and were really starting to rub off on each other. “I think I’m in love with that idiot.”

Stray was in trouble now, he could feel it. Robin had always been trouble, but now Jason was danger. Tim loved the thrill and the danger.

He dropped his face into his knees, hissing in regret at how sore he felt. He needed to go talk to Selina, this was getting out of hand and he didn’t know what to do with all this. 

Nightwing threatening him was also something he should bring up with her, she would know more about him for sure, and mama cat knew pretty much everything that went down in Gotham to an extent. She might even be able to help him deal with the problem if Asswing ever did do anything to his precious bird, association or not, he never trusted someone who messed up his face.

But for tonight, he was going to take some pain killers, clean the blood off his bathroom surfaces and hope sleep comes to him easily tonight. He’d like to dream of his pretty birdie and about a life where they were just kids and not vigilantes and criminals. 

It was going to be a rough week, he could just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overly protective brother much there, Dickie boy? 
> 
> Fight scenes aren't really my thing, but I hope it came across okay!
> 
> Thanks for reading and look forward to some Selina and Tim interactions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some mother son time~

Tim yawned, trying not to tip over his cardboard coffee tray. He did not get any sleep last night; he really had wished Jason had stayed the night to help him sleep. Sadly, this just all meant he woke up way too early way too tired. So he was on the way to his mama’s place and he decided to pick up coffee for the both of them. She still scolded him for picking up the habit, but he still didn’t believe that entire coffee stunts people’s growth thing.

Tim had texted her at what he thought was a more decent hour than five am to let her know he was coming. He was pretty sure she was pulling a job last night with Auntie Harley last night and would appreciate the heads up. All apart of intervention thing mama and Auntie Pammy were setting up, that girl really need better taste in men. 

He hoped though she wasn’t too tired from that to talk with him, she had answered and said she would be waiting for him at her current apartment. 

The only reason she and he didn’t live together these days was because she was overprotective of anyone connecting Tim Drake to Selina Kyle, especially after Tim’s real parents had died. It had been a year since that awful tragedy when they had been visiting Haiti, but to Tim they had already been gone. Selina though was still worried that something might happen to him, so they erased Tim Drake from the world and everything he had ever done. He thought she was being extremely paranoid, but he went along with it all because he didn’t want to lose her too. Besides all that, his alias, Alvin Draper, was the worst thing ever to go by.

“Mama~” Tim called out after unlocking the door to her apartment, kicking the door closed after him. “I brought coffee.”

“Alley cat, what I have told you about that stuff?” Selina replied from deeper in the apartment.

“Heh, that I’ll be this short forever?” He teased, finding her lounging at the bar counter. “Hello mama~” He greeted, setting down the coffees before giving his mother a proper hug.

“Mm, good morning, my pretty kitty~” She cooed, kissing his temple before letting him go. “Tim!” She gasped, taking a hold of his face once she got a good look at it. “What happened?”

Tim sighed, moving out of her hold to sit at the bar stool next to her. “I had a rough night.”

“Yes, I can see that. Who did that?” Selina asked, worriedly reaching out to him again. Her fingers ghosting over the cut and bruises afraid to touch them and cause her baby any more pain than he was likely already feeling.

His throat had a long straight bruise going across it, his face wasn’t looking too much better and his split lip was still hurting if he touched it. He looked awful and somehow he looked worse when he woke up than he had when he had gotten home. Tim was just glad Jason hasn’t seen him like this yet.

“I had a run in with some new crazy in town. He told me to stay away from Birdie.” He started to explain. 

“From Robin? What for?” She asked surprised, her brows knitting in concern.

“I’m not entirely sure, all he said was he didn’t want me to corrupt him.” Tim shrugged, telling her all about what had happened and waited till the end to tell her what he had called himself, wanting to gage her reaction to the name.

“Nightwing?” Selina breathed the name, her eyes unfocusing like she was thinking about the best way to explain something.

“Do you know him, mama?” Tim asked hopefully, any information would be really helpful.

“In a way…Baby, you need to stay away from him, alright?” Selina told him, snapping out of her train of thought.

“What? But I wasn’t trying to find him!” He defended. Honestly, if he never saw him again it would be too soon. “Besides, he might go after Birdie! I can’t let that happen! I won’t let him-“

“Alley cat, please.” She said softly, pulling him into a hug to calm him. “Don’t you worry about Robin; Nightwing isn’t going to do anything to him. I can promise you that much. Just please, listen to me and don’t go looking for any more trouble, alright?”

Tim sighed, snuggling into his mother. “Alright, mama. But can’t you tell me more about him though? Where’s he from, why he’s here? Anything?”

“He’s from Blüdhaven and I have no idea why he’s come to Gotham. I can’t tell you much else.”

Tim pulled away from her, he knew she was keeping more from her; she had that tone in her voice that she got when she was trying to do something for his own good. Most days he’d let it slide and wouldn’t care so much, but this guy had come into his town and messed up his pretty face. He wanted to know more than that.

“Mama, please.” Tim begged, even going as far as to pout at her, which hurt.

“I need you let this one go, baby.” She smiled this odd sad smile, kissing his forehead. “And you should lay low for the next few days.”

And that was the end of it, Selina made that pretty clear. She picked up one of the coffees from Tim’s tray and took a ginger sip after blowing on it.

“Now, why don’t you tell me how it’s been going with Robin?” She smiled this big wide smile that Tim couldn’t help smiling back at. 

“He’s wonderful…obviously.” He laughed with a small sigh. He hadn’t told her that he’s figured out who Robin or Batman really were, she already knew, but he was going to keep the secret entrusted with him. It was better she didn’t know he knew anyway. She’d just worry more.

“Mama, I’ve never been so happy except maybe when you took me in.” Tim sighed dreamily, thinking about Jason’s smile. “He’s so adorable and innocent and I just cannot stand it.” He dropped his head into his crossed arms on the counter. “When he smiles at me, my brain just stops working!” He kicked at the wall under the bar in frustration, but it was the best kind of frustration.

“Aww baby, you are adorable.” Selina teased, playing with his hair. “I’m so happy for you two.”

“He’s still scarred from that talk you gave him, poor thing.” Tim said from his place on the counter, laughing thinking about how red Jason got after that.

“That child never had a chance being raised by that man.” Selina tsked, shaking her head. 

Tim lifted his head to look at her, resting his cheek on his arms.

“Mama, do you love Batman?” He asked, because he was curious, he really wanted to know why she hardly ever talks about him if they really did have the same back and forth as he and Jason did.

Selina cast her gaze down to the side, collecting her words carefully; she had a similar look on her face when he first asked her if she really was Catwoman.

“A long time ago, I thought it would be enough.” She said; her voice so quiet. “I didn’t know the man under the mask then, but I didn’t care. There was just something between us and it was always banter and fights, but we both knew there was more to it underneath. But we were too different, not on the same side of anything to make things work.”

“So you never tried?” Tim asked, sitting up straight.

“Oh not from lack of wanting to, Tim, no, we did but we knew it wouldn’t work for us.” Selina smiled, it was so melancholy, it made Tim’s heart clench. “But that is just us, we have too much of a past to create the future we want. You and Robin are just starting to make a past and a future all at once. You have the best chance.”

“Do you still love him?” Tim asked, wishing his mother could have what she wanted more than anything.

“I do.” Selina admitted, looking down with small smile. “I like to think he still does too, but we’ve done too much to ever try to find that place where it almost makes sense to try again. We passed it up long ago.” She looked up at him with a bleary smile and he couldn’t help but hug her tightly.

“I’m sorry mama!” He knew it was nothing, but it was all he could do.

“I am too baby, I’m just glad you got to find your own winged fool.” Selina teased lightly, cradling Tim in her arms. 

“I love you, mama.” Tim hummed.

“I love you too, Alley Cat~” She cooed, kissing his cheek, holding him out to look at him with a big smile on her face. “Now how about you help me make some breakfast and I can tell how it went with Auntie Harley.”

“Okay.” Tim smiled with her, getting up, grabbing his coffee and sticking his tongue out at her when she gave him a look. “I am five foot five and I have nothing but time to grow~” He told her before taking a sip of his coffee, glad it wasn’t completely cold yet.

“Whatever you say, Alley Cat.” Selina rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

While Tim helped his mother put together some fruit crapes, he silently plotted where he would have to go tonight to get some information his mother wasn’t willing to share with him. The streets always talked and he would find out more about this Nightwing and track him down if he had to and he would be ready this time.

He wasn’t going let that asshole touch his precious bird. Tim wasn’t going to let this pass him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it~ 
> 
> Next on Fake it~ More fight scenes, birds making puns and older brothers butting in where they are not invited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me on this one, I don't often write fight scenes, but things start getting tricky for our star crossed lovers~
> 
> I just watched Holy Musical B@tman, so I stole the character Matches, heh, so enjoy~!

It had been three nights in a row that Stray had struck out on his search for anything more on Nightwing than he already knew. A few places he had tried only heard the name and rumors of what he looked like. Check. A few of the dive bars he visited knew where Douchewing hailed from, where he ran things. Done and done. What no one seemed to know was why he was in Gotham and how long he was sticking around. It was starting to really get on Stray’s nerves; he usually got better intel than this.

He also hadn’t been able to see Jason since the boy wonder found him and Stray had pointed a gun at his face. Something that still bothered him. But he counted this as blessing and curse, at least didn’t have to see how terrible his bruises were healing, he looked totally gross. Something the under belly of Gotham felt needed pointing out while Stray had been scouting for information, but he made sure to give them some to match. It was cause he was such a nice guy like that.

Jason told him he had been stuck patrolling with Batman as a duo and his solo work was going to be limited until further notice. Apparently, Batman was not in fact letting that staying out all night thing slide after all, but they were lucky that was all it was. They always felt like this was like walking on the high wire, one wrong move and it was all over. 

All of their communications felt so short and Jason always sounded nervous like he was gonna get caught or out of breath like he was on the run from something. It made Stray more and more concerned and when Jason brought up what happened to him when they’d last met, it was Stray’s turn to be nervous. He wanted to wait till he got more information before he brought it to Jason. Even though Tim had a feeling that Jason might actually have some of the information he wanted. He just felt so hesitant about asking him though; his gut was telling him he shouldn’t ask questions he didn’t want the answers to. 

Which only worried him more.

“Ah, yes, Jimmy, you saint, these will be perfect.” Stray praised one of the fencers he would use for petty lifts. He examined the burner phones in his hands, grinning. “I love your handy work, untraceable and fully loaded. You are a craftsman.” He commented.

“For you Stray, only the best.” Jimmy’s perverted smile did not go unnoticed, merely ignored, since it wasn’t intended for him. “So how’s your mother doi-“

“I love them, but I really must go. I’ve got to meet some fellas at The Stacked Deck Club. All the best Jimmy~” Stray bid him fair well before he had to punch someone else tonight, his fists were really starting to hurt. He had to ask Jason how he did this all time.

When Stray got to the club, he did his usual look around to make sure no bar fights were going on inside or brawls out back, the first couple times coming here on his own he learned it was wise to get an idea of the atmosphere if he planned on going in. That is how he had gotten pulled into a few fights when he was still green and not so good at close combat, which still could use some work but Jason had been teaching him a few things.

It all looked clear…very clear actually, quiet even. Even on slow nights there was still the hum of people playing pool or arguing about failed crime attempts. It put Stray on edge as he walked through the doors, all for good reason; the place was empty save for one table full of men in suits around the man Stray had come to see.

“Hello boys~” Stray greeted with an easy smile, despite feeling like something was about to happen. “Haven’t been waiting long, I hope.” He was suddenly getting that sinking feeling he had gotten right before shit hit the fan with Borya.

“Stray~!” Jackson stood up holding out his arms in a friendly gesture. “Right on time, as always.” He had one of those cliché gangster accents like from those old twenties films, it always felt like thugs were just one big joke in Gotham.

“Shall we get down to it?” Stray suggested, he cocked a hip to one side with his arms crossed his midsection as he awaited details to the job they wanted doing.

“Why not take a seat, Matches, give the man yer seat.” Jackson ordered one of his goons, who got up and was easily over six feet and built like a tank. 

“I’d prefer to stand, but thank you sweetie~” Stray purred, winking at them. 

Matches didn’t sit back down; he left the table and slowly walked off like he was trying to keep nonchalant as if he wasn’t walking toward the doors Stray just came from. 

He was blocking it. The alarms in Stray’s head started going off.

“I insist.” Jackson said, waving his hand at the empty seat that had men on both sides. No way was he falling for that.

“I don’t usually have jobs that need to take that long to explain, so if it’s all the same, hun, I’ll be okay right here.” Stray said, he knew his charm was slipping, but he was too busy mapping out the place to the other three exits not being covered by the gorilla. He was sure the back door might be covered, as it was predictable and the bathroom with the window might also have been thought of, but it was easier to get to than trying to get through the front window, it’d take too long to open so he’d have to get his hands on something heavy enough to smash through it and hope they didn’t get hands on him before he was out.

“About that job…” Jackson smoothed out his lapels, walking out from his spot as well to circle around to the front of the table and lean back at the empty place. “Not exactly why we called ye here.” 

Shit.

There were exactly four goons at the table, armed, he could see the bulges from here, and the gorilla at the front door, this gang was small so maybe two guys in the back and one in the bathroom if they thought of that. If they hired new people, he couldn’t be too sure, if not, there might only be three or four guys that could be outside he didn’t clock before coming in. That or they were off doing something else, but it was always better to anticipate something being there than not.

“What did you have me get all dolled up for if not that?” Stray asked, still playing dumb, tilting his head coyly. He’s already picked out the two guys that were checking him out and the ones that were sneering at him. He needed to know where all his players were to best work the room. Jackson was always one to count on as being a huge pig, but Stray felt this wasn’t one of the days he’d have to worry about him just being handsy.

“Well, doll~” He thinks he’s so clever. “I’ve been hearing some whispers on the streets, people can be so crude, so I thought, maybe me and the boys could help clear this all up.” Jackson grinned, spreading his arms out to gesture to his boys. This man need to stop with the theatrics and get to the point.

“Whispers about what?” Stray moved his hands to rest on his hips, shifting his weight to the other side, trying to convey he was getting bored. “I do have other clients if you are just here for gossip, time and place, darling.”

“Oh, but this is gossip you’ll want to hear.” He sneered, like the joke was on Stray. “You’ll never believe what I heard about my favorite kitten.”

Stray’s nose twitched in distain. “Dear Jackie, you know I don’t like when you call me that. Leave the puns at the door.”

“Oh? Because I hear a certain bird gets to call you that all the time.” Jackson’s disgusting smile grew and there it was. The penny dropped and Stray had to gather every ounce of control not to react at all.

“Bats and the Bird blunder aren’t really the sort to listen to requests when I’ve just cleaned out the diamond exchange.” Stray simply shrugged.

“That so? Cause, my information has it that, Robin has got a soft spot for cats.” That knowing smirk was really starting to bug Stray. “Even heard cats got a thing for the birds.”

Stray was stuck, anything he said would mean nothing to them. He could lie, he could insult Robin till he was blue in the face, they’d still suspect, but the very last thing he could do was admit it. If that got out…

“Boys, I already told you I am not here to gossip. I assure you, as you have met me, that is merely how I get things done.”

“Just like your mother.” Jackson cackled, the men around the table laughing with him. 

Stray’s jaw tightened, he knew what Jackson was trying to get at here and all he knew was it was well past time to bail. He just needed to excuse himself so he could either get out or get this brawl over with. His fighting wasn’t that up to par and he was sore enough still from his run in with Nightwing. This was the last thing he needed.

Stray rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Jackson, if you don’t need my help and just felt like hearing yourself talk, I’ll just go, I have things to get to.” He turned around and cursed.

Gorilla was still at the door, but those unaccounted men had been let in it seemed. They were waiting right behind him for who knows how long, too many people were getting the drop on him lately, he was really getting sloppy.

Stray tensed up, knowing it was going to happen before it did, he felt those disgusting hands ran up his back to his shoulders, squeezing as if in a friendly gesture.

“Now just tell me you and bird boy aren’t actually an item and we can put these nasty rumors to rest.” Jackson breathed in his ear and god did he need a mint.

“Why? You jealous?” Stray purred, looking back over his shoulder at him, knowing full well that wouldn’t end well for him. The squeeze turned painful and he was shoved into the two guys in front of him.

They grabbed hold of him and turned him around to face Jackson, all the boys from the table up and around their boss, just waiting to be given the signal. Stray was completely and utterly screwed.

“Yous supposed to be one of us and you go mess with one of them?” Jackson scoffed, dawning some brass knuckles while he shook his head in disappointment. Oh no, not his pretty face again.

“Now Jackson, there’s no need-“ Stray tried to turn back on the charm, at least till he got these idiots to let go of them.

“No, no, I just don’t think I can take the letdown.” Jackson sized him up, a devilish smirk spreading across his face. “Kitten~”

The first punch hurt like a son of a bitch, but Stray wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing that on his face. He shut his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth, willing himself not to make a sound. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long; he only hoped he wouldn’t have to.

“Now, now…” Stray gasped, taking one to the stomach was hard to play off like nothing, but he tried his best. “We haven’t even discussed safe words~” That got him clocked in the face, for the love of god! 

Stray was off kilter with that one and the men holding him had to keep him on his feet. With dazed vision he could see blood was dripping from him, again, great. Was this beat up Stray week? Seemed to be.

“Just gotta let me know one thing.” Jackson said, pulling Stray up by the back of his cat hood. “Think he’s worth it?” He smirked again and didn’t wait for an answer and went for another body shot.

Stray pulled himself back up after a small coughing and wheezing fit, the hold on him looser when he got his ground settled again. He glared at Jackson, spitting blood at his nice polished shoes. Blood was trickling down from his nose and over his lips, might as well make good use of it.

“You can go fuck off, jackass.” Stray hissed at him, gripping at the wrists of the men holding him and using all the strength and surprise he had at his disposal to pull them together, knocking their heads together like the idiots they were. When they were distracted with that, Stray grabbed Jackson by the shoulders and kneed him as hard as he possibly could in the nads.

“Ooh, that might hurt baby~” Stray taunted in his ear, dropping him and grabbing his whip to lash it out the rest of them before they thought to grab their guns. While Jackson was down and so were two of his guys, that still left Stray outnumbered and extremely out gunned.

He had to think fast, he lashed his whip out to a nearby chair, latched it around the leg and holding the handle with both hands, he swung it around to release it at the thugs and have them scatter. That cleared the window he needed to smash, but not the ones behind him. He pulled out some smoke pellets and threw them to the ground, filling the dive bar with thick white smoke. 

He heard all the panic and coughing around him as he adjusted the setting on his goggles to pick up the heat signatures of the morons fumbling around, some of them pulling their guns out and he was sure some of them were dumb enough to start shooting blind which only cut his time table.

Stray picked up another chair and threw it at the window, it smashing straight through, but sadly it let all his smoke pour right out into the night. It cleared faster than he hoped and he was grabbed before he could get to it just like he dreaded, he was dragged back in to the center of the room and thrown to the ground.

“Omff!” Stray tried to get back to his feet but the damn gorilla stepped down on his chest, with the right amount of pressure he was sure this beast could crush his lungs if he wanted to.

“Now…that was not very nice.” Jackson said strained through gritted teeth, dusting off his coat. “Now I’m gonna have to teach ya a real lesson. We might not be able to touch the bird, but it’ll send a pretty good message when we string ya up for him to find.” The thugs in the room all laughed like this was some clever plot, what would that get them? Not much, just hell from Catwoman and maybe Robin.

All Tim could really think about right now was how thankful he was that they hadn’t tried to go after Jason, self-preservation be damned. He shut his eyes as Jackson loomed over him, his gun in his hand instead of the brass knuckles, he wasn’t going to play anymore but that didn’t mean Tim wanted to see it.

Click~

Tim braced himself for what he knew would come, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Seems like it’s a party and not a fire, mind if I crash in boys~?” A playful voice asked from the other side of the broken window, someone landing with a light thud in the middle of the room.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jackson demanded.

“Oh buddy, I’m the wrong guy to piss off tonight.” The voice replied, deep and dark, but that was not Batman.

Another loud thud made Tim open his eyes, one of the goons was down on the ground out cold and there, to his utter confusion, and to his rescue was Nightwing, still posed from kicking that guy in the head. His manic grin grew when the others started to move in on him, only using his position to round house another thug just like he had the first.

“Might get a work out tonight after all.” Another tried their luck trying to point their gun in Nightwing’s face that was in point blank range, but he was quickly and efficiently disarmed and it sounded like his arm was broken in the process as Nightwing took the gun and took out the clip and dropped it on the goon after he dropped. “Now didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play the dangerous toys?” He chided.

Soon it was an all-out brawl against Nightwing, and they weren’t doing all that well. Matches the gorilla stupidly forgot he was being a human paper weight and went to join in the fight because they could use all the help the few of them that were left could get. Stray took a deep well needed breath of air before jumping to his feet, ignoring any pain he was feeling and joining the fray. 

Together they actually were taking them down, given Nightwing was doing a way better job of it and more efficiently. Stray was not accustomed to fights, his line of work was the kind that avoided any interaction as much as humanly possible and if he had to run into someone he would charm his way out of it. Stray at least took down two guys while Nightwing was finishing up really beating the crap out of Jackson, he wasn’t sure why, but he approved of it nonetheless.

“You should really keep that mouth shut.” Nightwing said with labored breathing, dropping Jackson like a rag doll.

Matches was the last one standing and creeping up behind Nightwing while he thought they were both distracted; but Stray was up just up in the rafters to get a better vantage point. He dropped on that ugly son of a bitch right before he was about to grab Nightwing.

“Go down, go down, go down.” Stray mumbled to himself while he pulled the handle of his whip hard against Matches’ wind pipe in a sleeper type hold, bracing his feet on the back of Matches’ shoulders to get the best leverage.

Matches thrashed around and screamed as he clawed at Stray and the whip. He refused to let go and only pulled harder to at least incapacitate him faster, muttering his mantra the whole time.

When it didn’t look like that would be happening fast enough for his comfort, Stray switched it up, wrapping his legs around Matches’ neck and throwing all of his weight back to bring the gorilla down when he got off balance and releasing and flipping out of the way before he got flattened.

Nightwing stepped in and punched the giant out in one go, which was good cause Stray was not going to be able to, he was officially out of tricks.

“….thanks…” Nightwing said begrudgingly.

“Right…back atcha…” Stray panted, leaning over to brace himself against his knees. “I never…wanna do that…again.”

“Not much of a fighter, are you?” Nightwing sorted.

“Not my usual gig, no.” He answered, straightening up when he heard sirens in the distance. “Shit.”

Where was his whip? He must have lost it in the scuffle; he needed to become scarce like now and did not have the time to look for it.

Nightwing seemed to notice as well, he said nothing as he walked by, grabbing Stray by the back of his utility belt and dragging him to the window.

“What the hell are you-“

“Brace yourself kid.” Nightwing threw a smirk over his shoulder as he pulled out a grappling hook and Stray’s eyes widened in horror.

“No, please, for the love of god, do not-“

But it was too late, they were already flying off, with Nightwing holding on to his belt and carrying him off into the night. Now Stray’s been carried off in a lot of ways by grapple flying and this had to be hands down his least favorite. The pressure of his belt was right on top of the spot where he got beat on, only making it worse, the pain was hard to ignore now that the adrenaline had worn off.

When it was finally over, Nightwing was at least nice enough not to drop him on his face and help him to his feet.

Stray stumbled over to a pile of bricks to sit on, pulling his cat hood off, racking his hands through his hair.

“Please tell me you didn’t call next, because I really rather not do anymore fighting tonight.” Stray said trying to be playful, but it was so much effort to keep that up.

“I’m not really the kick them while they’re down type.” Nightwing said, scoping out their surroundings of the building they landed on.

“I will pretend to believe you.” Stray sighed, slumping in his seat.

“That isn’t to say,” Nightwing started and Stray wanted to groan. “That I am not still letting go what I told you the other night.”

“Can I have a minute before we get into it?” Stray asked hopefully, he just needed to catch his breath.

“Sure.” Nightwing said, smug bastard, he already stopped panting and was fine again. He didn’t even look like he had gotten hit, asshole.

“By the way.” Stray said after a good deep breath. “Why did you stop by?”

“I thought there was a fire, I was nearby when I saw the smoke and heard a ruckus.”

“Ruckus? Really? Are you sure you aren’t like, eighty? Cause, you sound ancient.” Stray laughed, hissing in pain as his insides protested, holding himself around the middle.

“You got in over your head, kid.” Nightwing said in that gravely tone that felt more like the one he’d met the first time. Back at the bar he seemed way too playful and actually fun, it was nice to see the Douchewing again.

“That was not my normal night.” Stray sighed; standing up, even though he was in a world of pain, but he wasn’t going to be intimidated again.

“You could have died.” Nightwing felt the need to point out.

“Lucky Gotham is full of heroes…that is what side you are on right? It’s what I hear anyway, big bad Nightwing, hero of Blüdhaven.” Nightwing narrowed his eyes at him, Stray really needed to learn to stop picking fights. He was lucky this time, but that would run out eventually.

“I am, yes, just like Robin. He’s gonna stay that way too.”

“You think I want him to be a thief or something? Boy, you are crazier than I thought; I wouldn’t want to change one thing about him.” Stray scoffed. “What is it exactly you want from me? I’d like if someone, for once, just got to the point.”

“I want you to stay away from him.” Nightwing stated firmly.

“So…I should just break up with him?” Stray growled. “Cause that’s gonna do what? Make him so happy? Cause, what, you think I made him? I can’t make that idiot do anything, I’ve been trying for years, trust me.” 

“He’d be better off.” 

“We are happy!” Stray nearly screamed; he had it up to here with all this; every other person telling him this was a bad idea, no one believing in them. Jason got it from Bats, they had even gotten it from Selina at first, now this random guy just showing up out of nowhere, trying to tell them that what they wanted didn’t matter. How typical of these adults.

Nightwing opened his mouth to spew some nonsense, Stray was sure, but he wasn’t about to listen to it anymore.

“What then? Hm? What then if I just, for no reason at all, just go up to Birdie and tell him it’s over. Give him no explanation what so ever and leave him. I get the feeling like you know him, which if you do, you’ll know how he’ll take that. We’ve been happy, doing so good, surprises us both it really does. But I can take that way, steal it from him. Would that make it all better?” Stray sneered, stomping into Nightwing’s space. “Or better, I could get him to break up with me, would you like that better? I am a master of classic conditioning and mental manipulation, that’s why you’re so concerned right? I could make it all seem like it was his idea. That would make him happy right? All of those options?”

Nightwing just stared down at him; Stray could feel himself shaking all over. The strain was really starting to get to him, he knew the second they actual started things it wasn’t going to be easy, nothing in the lives they lead was. He just got blinded by all the precious moments they spent alone, on roof tops or in his apartment. They were just kids, childhood sweethearts, things neither of them thought they would ever have. The whole dark world disappeared when Jason Todd smiled at him.

“Shit.” Stray cursed, turning away and walking off to the edge of the roof, holding himself tightly trying to fight back the sting of his eyes. “Maybe I should end things…” He said more to himself than Nightwing anymore, he felt broken and heavy. 

He heard the crunch of gravel as Nightwing approached him, he wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing or saying, but it wasn’t important anymore. When Stray turned around, he was surprised to see a look of concern on the older man’s face, as if he actually cared.

“Those goons tonight, they heard…they found out about me and Birdie, that’s my entire fault.” Stray explained in a rush. “If they had gone after him instead…”

“They would have been nothing to him.” Nightwing assured him, Tim wanted to just laugh, was he trying to comfort him right now? He felt like he was close to losing it.

“And what about next time? What if anyone else finds out? In a place like Gotham…” He trailed off; his stomach filled with dread and thought he might be sick. “Our luck is bound to run out…”

“Nightwing! Where the heck did you go in such a hurry!” A familiar voice rang out from the sky, Stray tensed when he heard the crunch of them landing. “Stray?”

“Hey Birdie boy.” Stray tried to smile when he turned to him, tried to keep up his act. He wasn’t going to just lose it all over again, not in front of him.

Robin looked between them suspiciously from where he landed only a few feet away from where they were talking, the scene looked the sight. Nightwing hovering right next to Stray that was still holding himself from all his pains inside and out. It didn’t paint the most innocent picture.

He wordless crossed the roof to the, wedging himself between the two of them, instinctively blocking Stray from Nightwing as if to protect him.

“Birdie…” Stray tried to start, but Robin just cut him off.

“What happened? What’s going on…are you bleeding?” Jason’s voice filled with panic, hands grabbing Stray’s face before he could try to hide it.

“It’s nothing.” Stray tried to ease his worry, but it was too late and his voice had come out to meek and thick with the emotions he had accidentally spewed all over the guy that just a few nights ago messed up his face. This just wasn’t his night at all.

Robin was already rounding on Nightwing before Stray could even get a hand on him.

“Did you do this!?” He accused, pointlessly posing it as a question, it was clear he already decided the answer.

“Baby, calm down.” Stray tried to grasp Robin’s shoulder but he wrenched it away instantly.

“No, I want to hear it.” Robin was glaring up at Nightwing who was just standing there taking it. 

The older man’s jaw was tightening and what could only be guessed as guilt was contorting his features, not that his silence was helping his case any better.

“Robin!” Stray snapped, startling Robin, he couldn’t blame him, even back before all this he never raised his voice. It at least got the attention he wanted. 

“Douchewin-er, Nightwing didn’t do this.” He said gesturing to his bloody nose. “It’s sweet you forget I’m a criminal, it really is, but babe, you know I get into it every now and then.”

“You don’t get into fights; at best you have to take down one guy.” Robin out right pouted, he was sure the boy didn’t mean to, but Stray couldn’t help wanting to kiss those pouty little lips. But later. 

“Well tonight was special, seems I was invited to a brawl.” Stray shrugged, Jason did not need the details, not right now, not here. “Nightwing thought I was some innocent in distress and crashed my party, he saved me actually.”

Robin looked back at Nightwing confused, the man in question also looked a little confused and surprised.

“Wait, how do you know him?” Robin asked, catching on, he was such a smart cookie, Stray kept forgetting that. It was the puns; the boy knew far too many puns.

“We had a run in just a while ago, I was being a very bad boy~” He purred, knowing full well what it did to Jason and he was so close to him and everything, he could just feel the boy shiver a little. Stray really needed to work on his self-control, but it also helped him distract Jason from asking too many questions. “He told me shame shame and I told him I have my bird quota filled, not very memorable.” 

“That was it?” Robin asked sounding suspicious, glaring over at Nightwing, who was just raising a curious brow at the two of them.

“Yes.” Stray said, not looking at Robin but at Nightwing. Sure he’d let him off the hook for that, only because he still didn’t have all the cards. He could use it later or bury it, he hasn’t decided. “The real question, Birdie, how do you know him?”

“Oh…” Robin looked like he wasn’t expecting the question, as if Stray should have known. “He’s part of the family, he was the first Robin.”

Stray’s insides went cold, another bat brat? Well that certainly started to explain a lot of things. How he knew Jason so well, why he was so protective. All those Batman vibes he was getting, he had picked them up from the source.

“Hello.” Nightwing smirked at him, Stray wanted to smack it off, but he knew that he would get another chance.

“Mm, charmed, I’m sure.” Stray muttered sarcastically.

“Robin, listen.” Nightwing started, but Robin just backed the two of them up away from him.

“Nightwing, honestly, you can just shove it.” Stray giggled, he taught Jason that saying. “I know what you’re gonna say, you’ve been saying it since you got here. I don’t care.” He snarled, Stray hardly ever heard him so angry.

“Has he been hounding you to stay away from me?” Stray asked curiously.

“What? Has he been telling you that too?” That bubbling rage was starting; he’s been on the end of that a few times, the times he didn’t pull any punches.

“He may have mentioned it, but I too told him to shove it.” Stray hummed, kissing the tip of Jason’s nose. His whole face turned red and it delighted Stay to no end.

“Eh..j-jeez!” Robin stammered, forgetting his anger and replacing it with embarrassment.

“You are so cute~” Stray cooed, draping his arms around Robin’s shoulders and resting his chin on shoulder, grinning at the disapproving look on Nightwing. “Don’t you agree?”

Nightwing just glared at him, it didn’t bother him any.

“You two-“ Again Robin cut off Douchewing.

“Look, I get you are just looking out for me, I do. But like I had to tell Bats, a hundred times, butt out. I know who he is, what he does, but I like him anyway.” Stray was getting a little deja vu with this conversation; everyone really was trying to make them explain themselves weren’t they?

“Actually…” Nightwing said, that annoying little smug smirk peeking out again. “I was just going to wish you two luck.” The smirk grew at their shocked silence.

“What? Really?” Robin blurted out.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Stray released his bird, walking around him to go prod Nightwing in the chest. “After all the shit you threw my way? And just like that, it’s peachy?”

“What shit?” Robin asked, his feathers threatening to be ruffled.

“Not now, babe, I’m yelling at someone.” Stray waved back at him. “Are you telling me, all of sudden, you are cool with this?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m cool with it, I just know Robin and how he only gets that worked over things he cares about. And now I know you do too.” Stray went a little red; actually going to smack him when that smug smirk sprung up again, it was naturally dodged and ignored.

“Oh shut up.” He hissed, one moment of weakness and it gets rubbed right in his face. 

“What did you do?” Robin asked curiously.

“I got my ass handed to me by a bunch of thugs.” Stray mumbled, he didn’t need Jason knowing he had a moment of lunacy.

“What?”

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Stray sighed, turning on his heel to face his bird. “Aren’t you on patrol right now?”

Robin blinked confused on the one eighty this conversation seemed to have taken. 

“What…yea, Nightwing was with us before and…” Robin mumbled, not sure what point this was supposed to have.

“Which means…” Stray tried to help him to the point.

“Means…oh shit, Batman is waiting for us.” Robin sputtered, looking at Nightwing in a panic.

“He’s used to waiting, don’t worry kiddo.” The older man assured him, giving Stray a weary look.

Stray knew his manipulations on Jason didn’t always work, but he always seemed to know how derail his train of thought when he needed to.

“You know the ‘rules’, Birdie.” Stray fingered quoted because honestly they broke all of those in a week. “You better go.”

“Alright, Kitten, but first.” Robin grinned, suddenly pointing off in the distance. “Oh no crime!” He shouted suddenly. 

Nightwing, confused, still looked to see what his little brother was yelling about. Jason laughed under his breath, mainly cause Stray glanced over too. He took his boyfriend’s face in both hands and pulled him into kiss while Nightwing was distracted.

“Oh come on.” Nightwing grumbled when he found nothing going on where Robin pointed.

Simultaneously, both of the teenagers flipped him off, savoring their goodbye kiss. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days and never really knew when they’d get the chance to see each other again, so they made it count.

“Mm…wow…” Stray mumbled dazed, smiling like an idiot, he knew this because of the self-satisfied grin plastered on Jason’s face.

“You are so cute~” He teased, getting a light smack. “Okay, I’m ready when you are.” Robin called over to Nightwing, who was distinctly not looking at them while they were kissing.

“Oh right, I almost forgot!” Stray said, digging through his utility belt, slipping one of the disposable phones discreetly into Jason’s hand. “So we can talk more without being monitored.” He winked, kissing his cheek. “Now go make Gotham a little safer.”

Robin looked at the phone, a wide grin spreading over his face, quickly slipping into his own utility belt before Nightwing could see what it was. 

“Thank you.” Robin whispered, kissing his cheek back.

“Are you two done?” Nightwing asked, sounding impatient. Sounds like he should get used to waiting too.

“Yes, he’s all yours for tonight.” Stray called over at him, finally getting to be the one smirking. “Well partly anyway.”

Nightwing gave him an annoyed look before turning away and pulling out his grapple, Robin followed suit and got next to him as the older man’s grapple went of first. With that adorable wink and salute, Jason disappeared after him.

Stray sighed softly to himself when he was alone on the roof top.

“I’m going to mama’s, I have no idea what just happened.” He muttered to himself, suddenly remembering he still didn’t have his whip and would have to go down the fire escape and walk to her apartment. Oh joy.

He knew this was going to be a rough week; sometimes he hated it when he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it~
> 
> Mama Selina always has all the answers~
> 
> Also, be on the look out for a few side stories in this universe, they all came to me at random but aren't distinctly apart of this storyline so they'll be on their own.
> 
> Until next time my kitties and birdies~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have been writing some random side stories for this universe that have turned out into something I'm going to be actually putting in this canon story line because it happens to lead up to future chapters that are in the works.
> 
> So I am replacing this chapter and pushing what was here to chapter nine, sorry for any confusion!
> 
> Enjoy this adorable fully filler.

“Maybe this one?” Tim held yet another shirt against himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. He tilted his head in consideration as he thought about how it made him look. “No…looks too Stray.” He mumbled, throwing it back on the bed.

They had for once actually planned to see each other instead of the usual way of dropping in on each other at random, so naturally Tim wanted to pick out how he looked. Jason had seen him a million times as Stray, in the leather cat suit that had hardly gotten any upgrades since his first one. Sure he’s seen Tim in his regular clothes once or twice, but that had mostly been his pajamas. So he wanted to wear something nice, to look like himself.

Tim looked at the disaster on his bed, this was why he had started the second Jason had called to tell him he could stop by later, he was going to have to clean all this up before he got there. This was the fifth outfit he had put together and nothing made him happy.

He didn’t know why he was worrying so much, it wasn’t like Jason cared what he wore, most of them knowing each other had been in uniform, a tee shirt and jeans wouldn’t be anything to surprising right? But what if Jason dressed up? Tim didn’t know what the boy usually wore; he’s only seen him in the clothes Tim lent him and that one time he had swung by as himself. That had only been a hoodie and jeans, but that didn’t mean it was Jason’s standard. 

If Jason showed up looking amazing and Tim just wore his pajamas again, he would be devastated. This shouldn’t be this hard, Tim thought to himself.

Tim sighed, picking out another shirt from his closet, trying to remember when he bought it. Was it for undercover work? Was it something he liked as just himself? Something that Stray would have picked?

Tim had been working on trying to keep his Stray persona under lid when Jason came over, he wanted Jason to know the real him. Just Tim with nothing else butting in. But he’s been using the mask of Stray for so long, he wasn’t sure where one began and the other ended.

Selina had taught him that confidence was just an illusion; it was whatever that was put out that anyone would listen to. So he had faked it, he faked it so long he started believing his own lie. He never felt like it was split personality sort of thing, Stray wasn’t some voice in his head or anything; he would just think to himself, how would Selina do this? What would be the best way to use what he’s learned, that’s what he would use when he was Stray.

Now Tim just wanted to be Tim, not as confident, not as forward and much more clean cut than Stray. He kept telling himself he needed to stop taunting Jason so much, the poor repressed bird. He might faint one day, or get mad. He didn’t want that to ever happen, so he was going to drop the sexual stuff completely when they were just themselves. He was going to try anyway, that sort of got ingrained into him along the way.

Tim started to worry his bottom lip with his teeth as he held the shirt up against him, looking over his reflection. What if Jason didn’t like Tim? What if he just liked Stray? It wasn’t too crazy to think, all Jason had ever gotten a glimpse of was Stray. 

Sure he’s been more himself in the minimal time they’ve been together, but Jason would always give him this strange look like he didn’t recognize him. It made Tim’s stomach twist in an uncomfortable manner.

Tim sighed in frustration, throwing the shirt on to the pile he was making, racking his fingers through his hair, tempted to pull it out.

“What are you doing?” An amused voice startled him, causing him to spin around ready to fight off the intruder. “Heh, I already sparred today, but thanks.” Jason grinned, walking in to the room, eyeing the bed confused.

“W-What…you’re early.” Tim stammered, he was still just in his sweat pants and an old tee shirt he should have thrown away ages ago.

Jason shrugged; he was wearing something very similar to what he showed up in the first time. For a Wayne, he didn’t dress very classy.

“I got done with school stuff faster than I thought, so I came early. Should I have called?” Jason asked, tilting his head like he might have done something wrong.

“No…no, it’s fine, you just startled me is all.” Tim glanced over at the bed mortified. “Let’s go into the living room!” Tim suggested, pushing the other boy out of his bedroom.

“Why are all your clothes out?” Jason asked curiously, letting himself be ushered around the apartment.

“No reason!” Tim defended, trying to get him to drop it.

Jason turned around, pushing down Tim’s hands and caught him in a hug, laughing when Tim let out a surprise squeak.

“You are acting so weird…even for you.” Jason kissed his cheek, grinning more when Tim pouted at him. “You are so cute today~”

“What? You’re insane, I look terrible.” He didn’t even get a chance to shower and fix his hair, this was disaster.

“Nonsense, you look beautiful as ever.” Jason insisted, copying Tim’s little move of kissing the tip of his nose. “Haha! Are you actually blushing? Finally!” Jason laughed, filling with glee that he actually got to be the one to get the other to blush.

“Oh hush up.” Tim muttered, lightly pushing Jason in the chest, unable to suppress the smile that was trying to take over his face.

Jason continued to grin, rubbing his nose against Tim’s, pulling him closer.

“I missed you, Kitten.” Jason breathed softly, burying his face in Tim’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, Birdie.” Tim sighed lightly, grasping at the back of his hoodie.

“I haven’t caught you on roof tops for ages, what’s up?” Jason asked, starting to rock them gentle as if they were slow dancing.

“I’ve been taking a break.” Tim shrugged, he still needed time to heal and for these awful bruises to disappear, his lip wasn’t hurting anymore but still hated to look at it.

“Heh, that so? Hanging up the whip for a while?” Jason teased.

“Well that is where I keep it, but yes. I want to lay low till I’m nice and pretty again.” Tim hummed, finding himself completely relaxing against Jason.

Jason peeked up from his shoulder to pout at him.

“You are always pretty.” Jason defended. “I think you look gorgeous right now.” 

“Ha, yes, with my disgusting yellowing bruises and busted lip, I’m a prize.” Tim laughed, he was happy Jason thought so though.

“Hey, hey, that’s my boyfriend you are talking about there.” Jason pulled back to frown at him face to face.

“Oh? What are you going to do? Fight me?” Tim teased, laughing more when Jason pulled a torn look.

“I will pillow fight you into submission.” Jason finally said after thinking it over.

“Oh~?” Tim smirked. “Is that a challenge I hear?”

“Oh yes! I will defend the honor of Tim Drake!” He declared, sounding full of fight despite kissing Tim’s cheek.

Tim’s smile faltered though, a little caught off guard. He held Jason’s cheek, pulling him into a short chaste kiss.

“What’s the matter?” Jason asked quietly after the kiss, looking guilty as if he had done something wrong. Foolish boy, did he not know he was practically perfect?

“Nothing, I just didn’t think you’d remember my last name, it caught me by surprise.” Tim explained, not quite looking him in the eyes.

“Oh…um…” Jason sounded nervous. “Do you prefer Kyle?” Jason asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t really go by either, I haven’t told anyone my real name in ages.” Tim shrugged. “I’ve just been Stray to anyone I met, Tim Drake doesn’t even exist.”

“What? What does that mean?” Jason asked confused. “Is that not really your name?” He sounded disappointed.

“It is my name, it’s just, well…technically I am officially dead.” Tim told him hesitantly, he hadn’t really planned on telling him about any this.

“Wha- Why are you dead?” Jason blurted, shaking his head a little, cursing under his breath. “I mean, obviously you are not dead, why would anyone think you’re dead?” He corrected himself.

“When my parents died, Selina and I faked my death to make it seem like I died with them, so I couldn’t be connected to the Drakes or anyone else. I didn’t want to go into the system and I don’t have any other blood family…besides I didn’t want to leave Selina.” Tim explained, looking off at a painting hanging over the fireplace mantel, like it was much more entertaining than this conversation.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to dredge things up…” Jason apologized, giving Tim a small squeeze.

Tim shook his head, giving Jason a melancholy smile. 

“No, it’s fine.” He softy kissed Jason, slowly starting lead him into the living room again. “Come on, let’s watch terrible movies and mock all the fighting scenes and how inaccurate they all are.”

“Oh my god, will there be popcorn?” Jason asked excitedly, his eyes starting to light up.

“Yes there will be.” Tim grinned, laughing when Jason cheered and lifted Tim up, spinning him once before throwing him over his shoulder fireman style. “What are you doing!?” Tim gasped through his laughter.

“There isn’t a moment to lose!” Jason announced, carrying Tim into the kitchen, putting him down to sit on the counter. “Where is the popcorn?”

Tim just shook his head in disbelief, his boyfriend was completely ridiculous. He pointed to the cupboard where he kept it and let Jason dig it out and pop it into the microwave.

“Hey~” Tim called, a sly smile slipping on his face when Jason turned to him. “Come here.” He beckoned with a finger.

Jason moved closer to him, resting against the counter and in between Tim’s legs that dangled off the edge. He looked up at him with such sweet innocent eyes; it made Tim’s heart melt.

Tim leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to Jason’s forehead.

“You are wonderful, I hope you know that.” Tim spoke softly, watching emotions dance across Jason’s face with interest. Jason’s face broke out into a wide grin in the end, it was breath taking.

“Well I am the boy wonder~” Jason pointed out, chuckling at his own bad joke. Tim rolled his eyes and bumped his foot against Jason’s legs to punish him for such a pun. In his own house.

“You are relentless.” Tim groaned, he had set him up for that, hadn’t he? 

“Yes, yes I am~” Jason teased, getting up on his tip toes just to be able to kiss Tim properly.

“Mm…fine, I accept your apology, I will now only take apologizes in forms of kisses.” Tim informed him, smiling when Jason just laughed.

“A tough bargain, but I accept your terms~” Jason agreed, giggling.

“Then let’s seal it with a kiss~” Tim purred, pulling Jason up to him, kissing him with everything he’s got as best he could from this position. 

“Mm…whoa…”Jason mumbled dazed, smiling that sweet dopey smile Tim just loved.

“Mm, right back at you, wonder bird.” Tim hummed. Jason threw him a mischievous grin. “Oh no.” He mumbled.

He squeaked when Jason picked him up and again threw him over his shoulder, the microwave beeping around the same time. Jason pulled it out and took his haul to the living room.

“Jay!” Tim squealed with laughter, patting at Jason’s lower back that was in his face. “I am not a sack of potatoes.” He insisted, giggling.

“No, but this is just a more interesting way to get you form one place to another~” Jason patted his leg, dropping the popcorn bag on the coffee table before he carefully managed to put Tim down on the couch.

“Is this going to become a habit? Because I’m not sure how I feel about it.” Tim said, looking at him with a questionable look. 

“I haven’ decided yet~” Jason grinned, plopping down next to him. “Shall we see what terrible things are playing tonight?”

“Mm, definitely.” He curled up against Jason, handing him the remote.

So they watched terrible movies, talking over most of the dialog that they both agreed wasn’t worth listening to anyway, complaining how everything had a love interest as if every hero was ever concerned about that. Of course adding their thoughts to how they would do some scenes and how much better it would be. All this in between feeding each other popcorn, starting up a pillow fight; and Tim getting beaten when Jason cheated and started tickling.

It might have just been the best night Tim had ever had in his whole life, if he would have brought up the notion to Jason, he would have agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this domestic fluffy goodness! Just a little break for our boys from all their stressed out lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to our regular schedule programming~

Tim wandered from display to display, sighing as he picked up yet another shirt and gave it thoughtful consideration. Nothing today seemed to be catching his eye, nothing really sparked his interest. It wasn’t like his usual outing experience and that was beginning to bug him.

Tim had decided to hang up his cat hood for a while till he could get a grip back on things. It had only been two days into this idea and he had already arranged for Jackson and his men to be taken to be tried in the next city over. The police had picked them up after the brawl and just happened upon some pretty damming evidence that connected their gang to crimes that crossed county lines. 

So no Gotham for them anymore.

It tied up a few ends, the word about Stray and Robin couldn’t spread and it was being handled. He was even getting some time to let himself heal. 

Selina had tried to suggest he stay in while he was doing that part, but he went stir crazy only after a few hours and made a prison break. Which is how he wound up here, on a little shopping spree. Except he wasn’t interested in getting anything he saw yet. It was really becoming quite the let down.

Tim’s phone started to ring, sadly it was not the one connected to the one he had given his bird. He sighed and answered it anyway.

“Hello~” He greeted, he was sure he knew who it was and the disappointed tone confirmed it all.

“Alley Cat, where are you right now?” Selina asked from the other end, he could just see her little frown in his head.

“I’m at the Plaza, I got bored mama.” Tim said, refolding the shirt he had picked up and put it back.

“I thought we agreed you were staying in this week?” Selina asked in such a mothering tone it made Tim want to giggle, she felt like she wasn’t enough of a mother, she had no idea what a natural she was.

“I’m just shopping, not that anything looks good today. Getting things the legal way is just so boring.” Tim sighed, wandering out of the men’s section to just browse around.

“Baby, you have bruised ribs, you shouldn’t be doing anything.” Selina scolded.

“I feel much better today and besides,” He said, glancing over the cheap jewelry display, he lifted better. “What’s going to happen? At a mall of all places?” He joked.

A piercing scream rang out, startling the shoppers. 

Oh no.

“Ain’t nobody move, ain’t nobody get hurt.” A gruff burly man yelled at the room, holding a very large imposing gun. 

Great.

Everyone, of course, started to panic instead of listening to him. They started to run for the exits or just in any random direction that took their fancy, honestly, people were no better than sheep when they got scared.

More men quickly poured out of the doors that lead to the main body of the mall. They were each heavily armed just like the ring leader and quickly covered each exit; and one even started shooting at the ceiling to let people know they meant business.

“Tim! What was that?” Selina yelled over the phone. Tim cursed and dropped to the ground, crawling back to the men’s department to hide among the clothing racks.

“Me and my big mouth, that’s what.” He muttered, peeking out from his vantage point, he couldn’t see everything, but it would have to do for now. “The store I’m in just got held up. Who are these idiots?” Tim wanted to just kick them. They were ruining his day off.

“Baby, are you safe? Get out of there.” Selina was rustling with something on her end, probably getting geared up to come to him. 

“I can’t…they just bike chained all the exits…damn…” He spoke low, so not to draw any attention from the thugs that were starting to gather the frightened people like sheep, herding them to the center of the store in front of the jewelry displays. “They are definitely taking hostages. They aren’t going for the registers or the jewelry? What do they want?”

“In Gotham, it’s all about making a name for yourself.” Selina supplied; a click and the sound of a zipper accompanying her.

“Mama, they all have guns, I really don’t think you should come in here.” Tim advised her, ducking down when one of the thugs started his sweep near Tim’s hiding spot.

“Like I’m going to just leave you in there.” She argued.

“I can get out of here no problem; I just need to get to the vents in the changing rooms. Just stay put and I’ll see you in a little while.” He assured her, freezing when he heard a very familiar click behind him. “Or maybe not…”

“Tim? Tim! What’s happened?” But he didn’t get to answer her as he raised his hands over his head, the phone being taken from him by a thug that slipped around him and had a pistol trained to the back of his head.

“Get up.” The man growled and Tim complied. “Sorry, but you’ll have to wait longer to see the kid again.” The arrogant punk said into the phone, Tim could hear Selina screaming threats before he shut off the phone and dropped it, crushing it under his foot.

 

“That your girlfriend?” The man sneered, waving his gun to indicate that Tim better move to where the others were gathered up like animals.

“My mother.” Tim said darkly, doing as he was told, because the last thing he wanted to do was get in a fight with a bunch of trigger happy morons with something to prove.

The thug laughed, shoving Tim down to the ground next to a panicked woman, who was crying already.

“Umf!” Tim grunted when he hit, rubbing his face, as if it hasn’t suffered enough. He sat up and started scouted his surroundings, taking in any information he could gather that would help him get out of here.

The leader must be the guy that started off this party and all his lackeys were obviously not trained. This was their first time and it was obvious. Just watching them he could tell that much and that just spelled disaster. 

A few of them were actually walking the perimeter, but they just looked like they were trying to find something to do, even running to each-others paths. Most of them were just standing around, guns pointed either at the hostages, the ceiling or accidentally at each other while they were holding their weapons casually. Someone was definitely going to end up hurt, Tim was sure of it.

“What are we going to do?” The sobbing woman asked between hiccupping, at least she had the sense to stay quiet during her break down.

“It’s going to be fine, just stay calm.” Tim told her, gently touching her shoulder and giving her a reassuring smile.

“They have guns, they aren’t stealing anything, they’re gonna kill us!” She whispered harshly, her sobs starting to rack her body again.

“No, they aren’t.” Tim said, moving closer to her, clocking the leader, he was just standing there smirking and waiting…for something. “They aren’t stealing anything or threatening us. It’s clear that’s not what they after…they look like they’re waiting for something.” Tim explained to her, if only to think out loud. It didn’t make sense.

“What are they waiting for?” The woman whimpered.

Tim thought the same, but just then the lights and power went down. 

“Oh no…” Tim muttered, there was another wave of panic over the people still in the room. 

“Come out!” The leader cried out, waving his gun back and forth, smirking wildly.

The crowd hit the deck, cause the idiot henchmen were starting to do the same and god only knew if those idiots were gonna randomly start shooting.

This was very, very bad. Tim counted at least a dozen hostages and even more of the idiots for hire with the fire power. It all added up to him getting shot if he didn’t get out of there and soon.

A heavy silence fell over the store for a good five minutes; it was maddening, nothing happened at all. Just frightened people whimpering to break the silence and a bunch of men clicking off their safeties when they thought something moved. 

Tim noticed the guard that had brought him over here was no longer pay attention to any of them; all of them seemed to be looking up or simply away from the circle of hostages, perfect.

Tim eyed some clearance winter masks just a few feet from where he was sitting, he could easily sneak over there, put together some make shift disguise together and get these people out here. Jason had told him a bit about this kind of thing, he needed to get all the fire power away from the hostages, turn the idiots against each other and take out the leader. He could do that. How hard could that be?

The minute he moved just an inch to put his new plan in action was the second that blubbering woman decided to throw herself on him, hugging him tightly as she cried on his shoulder. Great.

“What was that!” One of the men yelled after a loud crashing sound, broken glass rained down from above over the jewelry department.

“Hey fellas~” A very familiar cheerful voice echoed from the shadows. Oh no…Tim internally cursed, if his boyfriend came in and saved him right now….he would never hear the end of it, he really wouldn’t.

Two bird-a-rangs shot out, taking down two men where were facing the opposite direction. They were followed by a flurry of color and even more started to fall.

“Sorry to crash your shopping spree, but I don’t think your charge card is accepted here~” Robin grinned, jumping into the air as two goons rushed him, he laughed as they crashed into each other, doing a hand spring off the tops of their heads before they went down.

“What is with him and the quips…” Tim muttered to himself, but he had to admit, he loved to watch his bird work.

“Robin, get them away from the hostages.” Another voice appeared from the shadows, but that was NOT Batman, Tim was sure of that.

There was as spark and surging noise before two glowing sticks shone from the darkness, men rushed in and only got knocked back out. The men on the ground groaned and moved sluggishly. Nightwing stepped out of the dark, making sure they stayed down before rushing over to aid Robin taking down the rest of the gang.

“What the hell is this!?” The leader yelled, starting to fire off his gun at random, the hostages screaming and pressing themselves against the ground. “I wanted the Bat!” He screamed, trying to shoot at Robin when he was focused on leaping out of the way of another thug.

“NO!” Tim screamed, grabbing and lobbing the nearest thing he could get his hands on, it happened to be a hanger, but he made it count and hit the guy in the hand and caused him to drop his gun before he could pull the trigger.

That got the attention of their guard unfortunately and he kicked Tim in his already bruised ribs for his meddling, causing him crumple to the ground crying in pain. He curled up in a ball as the idiot shouted at him to stay down or get shot. The woman he comforted earlier threw herself over him as if to protect him.

“Leave him alone! He’s just a kid!” She cried, holding Tim close to her. He was going to log this whole moment away to reflect on later, right now he was trying to breathe out the pain.

“Mind if I cut in~?” Nightwing grinned when their guard looked over at him; he waved all cute before clocking the guy in the face. “You guys didn’t need him to babysit, did you?”

Ah, so this is where Jason got it from, Tim thought as his new friend helped him sit up.

Nightwing kneeled down, his face morphing into concern as he looked at Tim. Tim internally began to panic when he got close.

“Are you hurt?” Nightwing asked softly, trying to come off non-threatening. 

“That man kicked him for throwing a hanger.” The woman answered for him, petting Tim and cooing at him. Was she mothering him? He didn’t come off that young did he? 

“That was very brave of you, but Robin and I have this handled alright?” Nightwing smiled at him and it dawned on him, he didn’t recognize Tim out of his Stray uniform. That was a relief. “I’m going to get you all out of here, don’t you worry.”

Tim groaned internally, it this day was bad enough, now he had to rely on Douchewing to save him? Oh the internal suffering.

“Excuse me~” Robin cheered as he bounded through the crowd of hostages, jumping into a flip and kicking a thug in the head. He laughed as the other goons started to shoot at him; he pulled out his bird-a-rangs and set them loose, knocking the guns out of their hands all while in mid flip. “Oops, did you need that?” He grinned over at Nightwing before jumping back into the fray.

“That kid is amazing.” The woman said under her breath.

“He sure is~” Tim agreed, watching Jason jumping and flying all over the store, it was really something else to see the way he fought from the outside. He was raw and powerful, while also graceful and fluid. It was gorgeous.

“Let’s get moving folks, get you out of danger.” Nightwing instructed, helping people up and starting to move them towards an exit that at some point had got unchained. Tim hadn’t really been watching them the whole time, Jason was very distracting.

Tim was the last to get up, because he honestly didn’t want to get too close to Nightwing, just in case. Just as he was getting ready to move with the group, something grabbed his pant leg, stopping him.

It dragged him down, hitting the floor again, he was really started to get sick of that, being tossed around like a rag doll was becoming his least favorite thing.

“You ain’t getting off that easy.” The guard didn’t seem to stay down for very long; he grabbed Tim up and used him as a human shield despite him trying to wrench himself free. “Don’t move.” He warned, putting his pistol against Tim’s temple.

Tim swallowed; this was the second time a gun was being shoved in his face in under a week. What did he do to deserve this? Well okay, bad question, but he never did anything that terrible!

“I need a vacation.” Tim muttered to himself.

“Shut up! Or I’ll blow your head off!” The thug barked at him.

“Let him go!” Nightwing demanded, readying his escrima sticks, but they wouldn’t do much good against a gun, Tim knew that much. He was really deep in it now. 

“Fat chance! Now me and my boys are getting out here and you ain’t gonna follow us.” He instructed, glancing around to see that nearly all of his boys had been taken down by a fifteen year old with something to prove. “What the hell?” He said, starting to sound panicked.

The idiot wasn’t even holding Tim all that tightly, he quickly glanced around, he couldn’t see Robin anywhere near by and Nightwing unfortunately wasn’t looking away anytime soon, but Tim has had enough of this whack a doo. He slipped down out of his hold fluidly, elbowing him in the crotch as hard as he possibly could. The man groaned in pain, falling down to his knees. Tim couldn’t help himself, he felt vengeful, and he spun and kicked the asshole in the side of the head, taking him down properly.

“Fuck you asshole!” Tim yelled at the unmoving body on the ground. That felt good.

Nightwing just stood there dumbfounded, staring at him, if he wasn’t here to be a professional; his jaw probably would have dropped.

“What?” Tim shrugged. “This is Gotham, if you want to live to make it to high school you gotta learn to fight dirty.” 

“…You are a very strange kid.” Nightwing said, shaking his head and starting to help Robin out in tying up all the other unconscious thugs. 

Tim thought this was a good time to get the hell out of here before the cops showed up or before Jason noticed he was actually there, it was better to not chance giving away his identity if he could help it.

A soft fluttering noise of a cape coming from over head when he turned on his heel stopped him in his tracks as Robin landed in front of him with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

“Oh wow, I saw what you did to that guy! It was so awe-“ He stopped mid-sentence when he finally processed just who he was seeing in front of him. “some…”

Tim frantically mimed a shushing motion, hoping Jason would just play it cool, he didn’t have high hopes for that happening. But a guy could dream, right?

“Good job citizen!” Robin praised him, sounding so forced Tim wanted to face palm, he really needed to give Jason acting lessons.

“He really was good, wasn’t he?” Nightwing added in, finishing up gathering the last thug and dropping him into the pile where the hostages had been kept.

“Yep, definitely, doing your city proud.” Jason was starting to ramble that was just dangerous. “Ah, yes, so better get out of here, kid, you know…back to your…house…?” 

Tim wanted to groan, this was so painful to endure. He decided, if it was gonna be weird, he might as well play along with that.

“Oh Robin! My hero!” Tim cried dramatically, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face into his shoulder. “I was so scared! So I just thought, what would Robin do! You saved us all!” 

Jason looked panicked; it was hard not to laugh really, especially when he turned bright red like that. And out of the corner of his eye, he could see how miffed Nightwing was for not being thanked for actually saving him. 

“Um? I-It was nothing?” Robin stuttered, trying to pull Tim off of him. “It’s my job.” 

“You are the best hero in all of Gotham!” Tim fluttered his eyelashes, Jason was starting to crumble now so he decided to finally let go of him. “Oh, you did good too.” Tim mentioned casually to Nightwing.

Nightwing’s face was priceless, it really was, but Tim couldn’t stick around to savor that.

“Oh no! My mother will be so worried!” Tim gasped, looking around frantically. “I have to find her!” He announced, running off before either of them could say anything more to him.

“What a weird kid…” Nightwing repeated, motioning to Robin they should get out of there too.

Tim stretched out on his bed later that night, yawning, his whole day had been the opposite of relaxing and he didn’t even have a new outfit to show for it. What an utter waste.

“My hero? Really?” Tim looked up at the door way, grinning when he saw Jason standing in it.

“What, cause, ‘great job citizen’ was any better?” Tim mocked, beckoning him to come in.

Jason had shown up in his normal clothes, something Tim loved to see, it was just so out of the ordinary for them. It was its own kind of thrill.

“You were worse.” Jason defended, crawling onto the bed next to Tim. “That was way too much.”

“You’re way too much~” Tim retorted, rolling over to him, cuddling up against his side, sighing dreamily. “My day was terrible, be nice.”

“I’m sorry…” Jason said softly, running his fingers through Tim’s hair. “My poor baby~” 

Tim couldn’t fight back the grin that broke over his face as he wrapped his arms around Jason, burying his face into his chest and breathing him in. He mumbled against him, curling around Jason’s body, intertwining their legs.

“Heh, what was that?” Jason asked, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“I said…you make it better.” Tim repeated shyly, because he was lying secretly glad he hadn’t heard, but Jason didn’t need to know that. 

“It’s my job~” Jason grinned and Tim hit him with a pillow, both of them falling into a fit of giggles.

Tim sighed happily, he had all he needed right here. Arms full of a beautiful bird, curled up with nothing to beckon them away from the comfortable bed. Moments like this, it felt so normal, like there was nothing else to their lives that could complicate this.

“Tim…Are you okay?” Jason asked, making Tim look up at him.

“What?” Tim blinked, confused as why he would ask.

“Di-Nightwing, he said you got hurt?” Jason asked worried, it was so cute when he got all mother hen over him. Most of the time, just not right now.

“Oh yea, that.” Tim snorted, rolling his eyes. “That was not pleasant, but I’ll be okay.” 

Jason frowned, giving a moment to think about something, there was this gleam in his eyes that Tim didn’t fully trust. And rightly so as he suddenly found himself on his back with Jason on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“Wha?” Tim mumbled, startled when Jason grabbed his hands and pinned down his wrists with one hand. “Ooh…hot damn, Birdie.” Tim sputtered surprised.

“I don’t really believe you when you keep saying that it’s nothing, that you’re fine.” Jason said, ignoring Tim’s playfulness. He pushed up Tim’s shirt, the boy under him blushing before he realized the actual motives.

“Hey! I’m the deviant one here!” Tim protested, starting to squirm under him.

“Damnit Tim…” Jason breathed, lightly tracing over one of the many dark ugly bruises marring his torso. “Why didn’t you just tell me? This wasn’t just from today.”

Tim looking anywhere but Jason’s piercing eyes, this wasn’t how he wanted to bring things up. His fingers curled and uncurled in Jason’s hold, he wanted to run away, escape down the fire stairs and not talk about this. He itched to just shove the boy off and do just that.

“I was going to tell you…I was just…dealing with things…Its complicated?” Tim tried to explain himself, but even to his ears it was a bunch of crap.

“Tim, don’t you trust me?” Jason’s voice cracked, it broke Tim’s heart.

“Of course I do.” Tim looked back up at him, wanting to run away even more when he saw those disappointed eyes. “More than anything…”

“Tell me, now.” Jason commanded, letting go of his wrists but not moving from where he sat.

“I…can you pull my shirt down first?” Jason blushed, doing as he asked and mumbling an apology. “You remember that brawl I told you about? It was from that.”

“Why were you in a brawl?” Jason asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

“It wasn’t what I was going there for, trust me, I would have stayed home.” Tim sighed, trying to sort out the best way to explain this without Jason getting angry. “I was set up, I was supposed to be going in for a job, but they had other plans.”

“Why would they want to do that? To you?” Jason asked, it was sweet he thought Tim was so pure sometimes, but also a little sad. 

“I rub people the wrong way sometimes; I’m not a nice kitty.” Tim shrugged, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt, trying to press it down smooth as this was nothing new.

“That’s not all of it, there’s more isn’t there?” Jason caught his hands, making him still.

“Why do you say that?” Tim asked, curious how he got to that conclusion, he felt his explanation was pretty solid.

“I know when you’re lying to me, remember?” Jason quirked a brow, challenging him.

“No you don’t.” Tim mumbled, refusing to believe that.

Jason just kept staring at him till Tim started to fidget again.

“Fine, alright, just this once you know.” Tim said exasperated. “There was a different kind of reason why they tried to jump me…they sorta…they heard I guess that…”

“Tim.” Jason urged him firmly.

“They found out we were dating.” Tim blurted out in a rush.

Jason stared at him stunned, his mouth opened but nothing came out. Tim could see a million things passing through his eyes, but one thing stood out to him and he wanted to wipe it out.

“This happened cause of me?” Jason barely whispered, looking at Tim’s chest, imagining the marks underneath.

“No!” Tim snapped, getting Jason’s attention. “Not because of you, because people are terrible, that’s who’s fault this is.” He wasn’t going to allow Jason blame himself for this, not one bit of it was his fault.

“But…” Jason tried to protest, but Tim sat up and pulled him into a kiss, shutting him up from whatever lies he was going to spout about Tim getting hurt could ever be because Jason.

“Shut up that gorgeous mouth of yours.” Tim growled, he didn’t mean to scare him, but he wasn’t going to let that idiot Jackson and his messed up views become something Jason took upon himself. “You have been nothing but wonderful to me, you are one of the best things in my life and I will not let you blame yourself for this.”

“O-Okay…” Jason murmured, looking stunned.

Tim sighed, flopping back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry for not telling you…” Tim said quietly. “I didn’t want you worry about me.”

“Why not?” Jason asked, leaning over Tim, bracing himself on his hands as he hovered over him.

“Because…I don’t know…” Tim admitted, trying to avoid his gaze again. “I just wanted this to stay fun and easy, it’s starting to become complicated, messy…real.” He whispered the last word, hoping Jason wouldn’t pick up on it.

“You are the one that knows more about this stuff, so I just kind of assumed you would know that relationships aren’t always easy. They get messy and complicated, but it’s not like we can’t deal with it. Besides.” Tim looked up him, unable to suppress a small smile at the grin shining down at him. “We’ll always have fun.”

Tim wanted to cry, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Stop being so perfect.” Tim whined, reaching up to brush his fingers against Jason’s cheek. “You know, I’ve had dreams like this~” Tim smirked, raising his brow suggestively.

Jason went pink so fast, it was so precious.

“W-What?” He sputtered. “Why was I on top?” He sounded honestly so surprised.

“Oh so you know that term?” Tim kind of doubted it. “It was a dream, Jay, I don’t control things…but it was steamy~ Want to make it come true?” He grinned.

Tim could see that urge to run away in Jason’s eyes, he really needed to reel in his teasing. 

 

“I’m just kidding, Jason.” Tim laughed, getting up on his elbows, kissing his cheek. “You know I just like to mess with you.”

“Do you?” Jason breathed. “Are you just messing with me?” He sounded oddly seriously. “Or do you really wanna do that stuff?”

Tim faltered, trying to gauge if Jason was upset with him or actually curious.

“We’re too young for that, we agreed, remember?” Tim said, tilting his head. “Do you ever think about that kind of stuff?”

“Um…not really…” Jason struggled to find the right way to explain it. “I mean, when you say stuff, I do, but…I dunno, I guess it’s not something I think about when I think about you.”  
Tim’s brows rose in curiosity.

“What do you think about when you think of me?” Tim asked, trying to tread carefully.

Jason’s pink face darkened into a cute shade of red.

“How happy you make me, how I can’t wait to see you again, and how much I like kissing you.” Jason said nervously, it was precious.

“Oh Birdie~” Tim could feel his heart swell; he wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and pulled him down against him. “You are more than anyone deserves. Don’t argue, I know this for a fact that you are.” He said before Jason could protest.

Jason made a tiny whine because he did want to argue, but he kept quiet. He also wouldn’t lie down properly; it was like he was hovering over Tim, which bothered him. He wanted the warmth and pressure from the boy, it comforted him.

“What are you doing?” Tim asked, trying to get him to stop holding himself up.

“I’m gonna hurt you if I lay on you.” Jason said, worried he was already doing it.

“Oh for the love of…” Tim muttered, grabbing hold of Jason and rolling them over so Tim was on top of him, lying down full against him. “There, better.”

Jason blinked, blushing and sputtering at their switch.

“Now I’m top~” Tim grinned down at him, loving the way Jason had no idea what he was talking about. “Oh…” This time it was Tim’s turn to go pink. “Are you sure you never think about that stuff? Cause something is~”

“Shut up!!” Jason whined, shutting his eyes tightly. “It’s your fault!”

“I will happily take credit for this.” Tim grinned, but he decided to take mercy on him and lift himself off of him.

Jason started to fidget and squirm, keeping his eyes shut and mumbling to himself, listing off things Tim was sure to help make the problem go away.

“Would you like me to get off?” Tim asked softly, he didn’t want to torture the poor boy.

“N-No…I’m f-fine.” Jason stuttered, obviously very not fine at all.

When Tim tried to get off anyway though, Jason just held him in place, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around Tim’s middle, but not holding on too tight in case he hurt him too much. 

“Mine.” Jason mumbled, nuzzling Tim.

Tim couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh yes Birdie, all yours.” He sighed softly, kissing his cheek.

“Is there anything else you’ve kept from me cause you thought I’d get worried?” Jason suddenly said, probably to distract himself more than anything.

“Um…” Tim thought very carefully, because he really shouldn’t tattle on Douchewing, even if he deserved it, but didn’t want to take that away from Jason. If he really was part of the family, like a brother to Jason, then he didn’t want to cause a rift between them.

Wait…like a brother….

“Oh my god! His name is Dick!” Tim exclaimed, causing Jason to open his eyes. “Oh that is peeerfect!” Tim laughed, burying his face in Jason’s neck to stifle his giggles.

“What? What? How did you…where are you getting this from?” Jason sputtered; a panic in his voice.

“I just figured it out, it all makes sense, Douchewing would be named Dick. I love it.” Tim snickered.

“Douchewing?” Jason’s face twisted in confusion. “Are you not telling me something about what he did?” He frowned.

“Yes, he’s an ass, I do not care for him.” Tim sniffed, because he didn’t, so he was being honest. Mostly.

“Why?” Jason asked suspiciously.

“Cause he’s butting in our business, it’s rude.” Which again was true.

“So is everyone, it seems.” Also true and valid.

“Really makes me want to take a vacation to get away from all this noise.” Tim sighed, nuzzling against Jason’s neck, boy must be sensitive there cause he kept twitching.

“As if anyone would let us.” Jason snorted, running his fingers through Tim’s hair which he absolutely loved; it made him melt against the older boy. “You okay?” Jason asked nervous that Tim was putting too much pressure on his torso.

“I’m in bliss~” Tim purred, making little happy whines when Jason’s blunt nails scraped against his scalp. 

“You really are a cat sometimes.” Jason teased.

“I find nothing wrong with that, I can purr for you~” Tim started to roll his tongue to make a purring sound, rumbling against Jason’s chest.

“You are way too good at that.” Jason snorted.

“I know you love it, especially if I do it in your ear~” Tim teased, moving to do just that, but Jason pulled away. “I’m only kidding~” Tim feigned innocence, kissing his cheek.

“It’s hard to tell with you.” Jason muttered, resuming his petting, smirking a little when Tim turned into putty in his hands. This might be handy information later.

Tim could hardly care about anything but the feel of Jason’s hands and the comfort he got just lying there with him without a care. He’d happily stay in during his time off if Jason would spend it with him, he could see himself staying put if Jason would just work his magic on him.

“Are you falling asleep?” Jason broke into his thoughts, realizing he just might have been.

“Maybe~” Tim nuzzled in further. “You are my new bed and I’m keep you here during my time off~”

Jason laughed, jostling Tim somewhat and he tried not to hiss in pain from the movement, he’d be damned he allowed Jason to quit his new position of being his bed.

“I’m honored?” Jason joked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I wish I didn’t have school, I’d take you up on the offer.”

Tim groaned in distress, he had total forgotten Selina was making him go back to school during his time off. He had already missed a whole week because of his runs of bad luck and his attendance was absolutely terrible besides, what was the point anymore? He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to skip a grade, what nightmare.

“It’s not that bad, I can always come over after, you can help me study.” Jason teased, twirling strands of Tim’s hair between his fingers. “But I can’t stay much longer tonight; I have to go to bed at a ‘decent hour’ tonight. Nightwing is an annoying babysitter when he wants to be.”

“Awww~” Tim whined, pushing himself up some to look down at Jason. “Well fine…but you come over right after okay? I’m gonna be bored to tears cooped up in here.” 

“I promise~” Jason leaned up and sealed it with a kiss, Tim positively melting against him. 

They spent what little time after that just relaxed in each other’s arms. Careful not to fall asleep like how they had last time, they weren’t going to be repeating mistakes like that anytime soon.

When Jason left, after many kisses and distractions, and Tim laid back down to try to go to sleep early for once, he couldn’t help but feel like his bed was too big. Too empty now that his bird wasn’t in it.

Tim reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his phone and pressed the only number that mattered in it.

“Mama? I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Tim asked, smiling when she laughed at the notion. “Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to talk. I wanted to ask you something?” He paused, curling up on his bed. “How do you know when you’re really in love?”

He really was in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun to come~ Thanks for reading and all the lovely comments that really are spurring me forward in this universe!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixing things up around here~ Getting back to Stray's work and things end up a little steamy~
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t know if I like this idea…” Jason mumbled, tugging at his clothes, feeling uncomfortable and out of his element already.

“This was your idea. I tried to talk you out of it, but you insisted I shouldn’t do it.” Tim reminded, far too amused by the situation than he should have been.

“Oh…right…” Jason knew that, but now that they were actually doing it, he was starting to think it wasn’t the best idea. “I’m just not sure I can pull this off.”

“Just remember everything I taught you and you should do fine, I’ll be on your com so I’ll be right there to help you if you don’t know something. I’ll hear everything and if things do get dicey, I’ll come in.” Tim assured him, helping Jason adjust the utility belt to fit better. “I’m just glad it fits~”

“It’s a little tight.” Jason insisted, feeling completely exposed for wearing pants for once.

“Its perfect~” Tim purred, admiring the way Jason pulled off his Stray uniform; it was like fantasy come true or something.

“Right…” Jason deadpanned, trying to ignore the way Tim was staring so intently at him and not anywhere near his face. “Why are you wearing my uniform again?”

“What? Don’t you think I pull it off?” Tim asked, throwing out an arm to make the cape fly up the side as if it had gotten caught in the wind. He was having too much fun. And Jason could finally understand why Tim liked the shorts so much, seeing them on him just…well he just understood now.

“Y-You do…” Jason stammered, he didn’t know why he liked seeing Tim in it so much, but it made things inside him stir that he would rather stay still.

“Besides, if I do come in, its better I show up as you while you are being me.” Tim explained, again, cause Jason didn’t seem to understand the plan that he himself had come up with. Such a nervous bird, it was starting to worry Tim that this might not work after all. 

“Of course.” Jason said, pulling down the goggles over his eyes and adjusting the cat hood.

After learning that a gang had tried to jump Stray over their relationship, Jason had gotten more and more paranoid when he would go out on a job. Not that Stray had been pulling very many for a while; at least, not that Jason knew of, he didn’t really want to ask. He knew that Stray still took jobs that his connections asked him to do though, because once you owed a favor to someone in the underworld, it could be more dangerous to say no than get ambushed.

Jason didn’t want this to happen again, Tim had gotten hurt, nearly seriously hurt, if Nightwing hadn’t been there to drop in, who knows what could have happened? So when Jason had showed up at Tim’s place and over heard him setting up a job, he knew he couldn’t let him go. Tim was not a fighter, sure he could hold his own with a few goons, but he was not a crowd fighter. He wasn’t trained for that, Jason was trying to teach him, but it wasn’t safe for him till then. So Jason came up with this idea.

“Okay, remind me who I’m meeting with.” Jason asked, taking slow calming breaths, preparing for the mission.

“Thomas Granger Junior, but I call him lil Tommy or just Tommy. He’s the son of Big TG, the head of the Westside Territories. Tommy isn’t that much older than us, but his daddy trusts him with a small part of the gang’s affairs, such as dealing with the outside contractors, me.” Tim went over the plan, making sure Jason knew every detail. “I’ve worked with Tommy and TG directly a handful of times, so they don’t really remember what I look like; you should easily pass for me.”

“I hope so, looking like you isn’t the part I’m worried about.” Jason muttered.

“If you ever get nervous, just remember what I taught you. Confidence is just an illusion, it’s what you present that people will believe, if they start to believe, so will you.” Tim chewed his bottom lip momentarily, he was worried about Jason’s acting as well, they didn’t have much time to work on it and this would be the worst time to choke. “You’re gonna do fine baby, this is why we have a back plan in place.”

“Right, okay, you’re right.” Jason took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I’m ready.” He said with determination. 

“Good luck, Birdie.” Tim told him, pulling him into a kiss that was a little desperate, but he was nervous, sue him.

“Okay, I’m going in.” Jason with a nod and pulling out the whip off his belt, he snapped it out to latch to a nearby railing and swung off to the next building over.

Tim moved into position to keep a watch on the meeting with his infrared binoculars, if anything started going down, he was going to be all over that ware house. He didn’t care what Jason said, he might not be as good at fighting as the bird wonder, but he wasn’t to going to leave Jason out on his own. That was one of the reasons he choose such a close location to observe from, even though Jason had protested that might not be a good idea.

Jason landed on the roof with ease, getting the whip to unlatch, on the other hand, was not as simple; Tim made it look so easy. It took a few tugs for it loosen enough to pull it back and wind it back up and put it back on the belt. He hoped he wouldn’t have to use any of Stray’s other tools during this or he might fumble, which could spell disaster.

“Okay, so I suggest dropping down from the roof hatch just to your right.” Tim said in his ear. He found the hatch and pried it open as quietly as he could. “I like to show off my stealth when I show up for a meeting, so try to keep your position secret till the last possible moment.”

“Roger.” Jason said under his breath to keep quiet. He slipped down into the hatch opening, landing silently on the rafters beneath. 

He could see a few of the members of the gang walking around the perimeter, checking out the boarded up windows every few minutes. He crept along the narrow passage, keeping close to the shadows and watching every movement from below. Jason might not be able to creep up on Stray himself, but these guys would be no different than when he was on stake out as Robin.

Jason lowered himself down on a catwalk a few feet below him, it ran right across the building and hung over who he could only assume was Tommy. He was sitting alone at a table with a laptop in front of him and a flash drive right beside it, likely information prepared for Stray when he arrived. There were also three guys leaning against some cargo boxes a few steps from Tommy, body guards probably.

Jason readied himself as he started across the catwalk; no one was up here to keep an eye on the room below, which was a rookie move for them and a blessing for him. It was nearly too easy get in position right above Tommy, he attached the whip around the railing and slowly lowered himself down, hanging upside down behind Tommy and the body guards who had their backs turned while talking about something.

“Hey lil Tommy~” Jason did his best to imitate Stray’s purring playful tone.

The reaction he got was well expected, but still not very pleasant. Tommy had jumped in his seat, nearly knocking over his laptop while the guards all pulled out their pieces to aim at him and to their mistake, at Tommy.

“What the hell!” Tommy shouted, getting to his feet and finally processing who it was.

Jason jumped and flipped down, landing gracefully on his feet, grinning at the lot of them.

“Oh, did I scare you?” He teased, reaching up and pulling at the whip. It didn’t budge. Shit. He kept his grin in place, trying not to give himself away. With another tug, it thankfully gave away and he was able to put it away without trouble.

“Oh jeez Stray!” Tommy laughed, waving down his guards and the other members that started to move in on them. “I told you I hated when you did that.”

Jason just shrugged, walking past him, discreetly taking the flash drive from the table and slipping it into his belt for later, covering the movement by keeping his hand on his hip. 

“You should always be alert, Tommy.” Jason told him, stopping at the other end of the small table.

“When expecting you, yes I should~” Tommy smile turned playful, Jason had to force himself not to let his expression change lest he cringe. “You’re early, I like that.”

“I like to be prompt.” Jason said simply. “Shall we get to business then?”

“Of course…” Tommy’s smile started to slip, looking at him curiously. “Are you feeling well?”

“You aren’t playing it up enough.” Tim warned him over the coms. “Just remember any of the times I confronted you when you’d catch me.” He supplied, hoping it was enough to help. “Tell him-“

“Oh I’m feeling just fine~” Jason purred, he moved to lean down with his hands braced against the table, his suit stretching against his body as his back arched. “It’s so sweet of you to worry about little ole me~”

“Oh my god.” Tim breathed in his ear; the smirk that grew on Jason’s face wasn’t for Tommy anymore.

“Oh…” Tommy’s face started to go pink and it made Jason feel like he went too far. He cleared his throat, nodding. “Yes, no, yes, let’s get to business.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Jason tilted his head as he shifted his weight to the other side, watching as Tommy stared at his every movement. He wanted to feel accomplished he was doing such a good job but he only felt skive out the way the other boy watched him. 

Tommy swallowed before focusing on the screen of his laptop, typing a few things to bring up some new windows and pages.

“We need to get the plans of this building; the only copies of the floor plans are physical copies, which means no hacking. Of course, you’ll still need to get past the security system where the plans are kept, should be no problem for you.” Tommy started to explain, gesturing at the screen.

Jason moved around to stand behind Tommy, leaning down over his shoulder to look at the screen, not letting his body touch the boy, just to hover above it. He could tell Tommy was tensing up, but he didn’t say anything, so he must be enjoying the near contact, good, be distracted. Now he could see why Tim did this all the time.

“Wayne Tech?” Jason blurted out surprised, instantly regretting the way it sounded. “What do you need there?” He asked, trying to slip back into the sensual tone he had been using.

“That’s not what we’re hiring you for, Kitten.” Tommy scoffed, shaking his head as he pulled up the information on the building where the plans were being held.

Jason frowned, his nose scrunching in distaste, he gently grabbed Tommy’s chin to turn him to face Jason. Tommy blinked, turning a little red.

“Tommy, baby, darling, you’re a doll, really, but never ever call me kitten~” Jason ran the claw of his thumb against his cheek, not scratching, just letting the threat of pain linger against his skin. “Okay~?”

“S-Sure…” Tommy swallowed, shuttering in his hold.

“Good boy~” Jason smiled, patting the boy’s cheek before letting him go and looking at the screen as if nothing had happened.

“We are making out so hard when you get back.” Tim breathed in his ear, Jason could feel his cheeks warming and he hoped it wasn’t noticeable. “Also I hacked into the security camera’s they set up in there, lean more to the left…for you know…recon reasons.”

Jason cleared his throat, hoping Tim caught that he should be taking this more seriously; they were supposed to be on mission here.

“I prepared a flash drive with all the information…you’ll…need…?” Tommy trailed off confused when he looked around the table and under it. “What? Where did it go?”

“Oh~ You mean this?” Jason grinned playfully, pulling the drive out and waved it in Tommy’s face. “I couldn’t resist~”

“When did you take that?” Tim asked over the coms, sounding extremely impressed. “Babe, if you don’t stop, I am coming in there just to kiss you.”

Jason wished he could tell Tim to shush, that would be a horrible idea and defeat so many things.

“Oh you bad, bad boy~” Tommy grinned, a wicked gleam coming into his eyes that Jason was not liking at all. He waved his hand and suddenly the guards around them had walked off. All the other gang members that had been in eyes sight also started to walk off where they couldn’t be seen.

“Yes I am…” Jason replied, nervously trying to figure out what just happened and accidentally dropping his playful attitude.

He had been so distracted by trying to covertly clock where the guards were now positioned and unable to ask Tim where they had gone that he hadn’t seen Tommy reach for him before his hands were already on him. Tommy pulled Jason into his lap with more force than needed and the way Tommy pulled and made him twist it left Jason straddling the boy’s lap.

“That asshole!” Tim hissed in his ear, Jason could hear him gripping the binoculars too tightly; he was going to do something stupid if Jason didn’t take control.

“Oh hold on now~” He spoke soft and sweet, to Tim and not to Tommy. “You aren’t paying me for that~” He teased, hoping Tim would calm down while he got control back over the situation.

“Well I was kind of hoping that would be free.” Tommy smirked, grabbing him around the back of his neck and pulling him down towards him.

“Fucking abort! Now!” Tim growled and it made Jason shiver, which probably only egged Tommy on.

“Ah ah ah~” Jason tsked, bracing himself against the back of the chair behind Tommy, placing a finger on Tommy’s lips that were expecting a kiss. “You are sadly not my type.” He feigned being apologetic. “Sorry lover boy, but I’m only here for my job description.”

“Oh?” Tommy didn’t relent, his fingers curling against the back of his neck, a dangerous smirk crossing his face. “What is your type then? I’ve been hearing some terrible things that you might not be on the market anymore.”

Jason’s insides ran cold, it was starting to get momentum that rumor, and it was spreading too far. 

“Shit…” Tim cursed. “Birdie, you need to get out of there.”

“You’re right.” Jason said, throwing both Tim and Tommy through a loop. “Though I was hoping to keep my private life private.” He tutted.  
“Jay, what are you doing?” Tim worriedly asked. 

Tommy glared up at him, the tips of his fingers starting to become painful as they dug into his skin. When Jason tried to stand to at least dislodge his hold, Tommy’s other hand only gripped his waist, sinking his fingertips into him and anchoring him down.

“I would appreciate it if you would let go.” Jason said coldly, leveling him with a serious look. 

“You…you aren’t really seeing….him, are you?” He spat, like the word ‘him’ seemed to leave a terrible taste in his mouth.

“I’m not sure what you are referring to; my partner is a civilian, if that’s what you mean.” Jason narrowed his eyes. “Someone that you will leave alone.” Jason gripped the hand on his waist and pried it off. “If you do not mind, that is not for you.” He stood, dethatching the hand on his neck.

Jason gripped the back of the chair, using the leverage to lean in close to Tommy’s face, seeing some concern paint his features. Jason did his best to recreate the crazed wicked smile Tim would get right before he would kick someone in the family jewels; Tommy seemed to know the face because he began to get nervous.

“If you ever treat me like that again~” Jason trailed off, shoving the chair back against a nearby pole, jostling Tommy and slamming his foot down at the space right in front of Tommy’s crotch. “You will regret it~”

“You are soo hot right now…” Tim mumbled, luckily calm again, but still not helping.

“Now if this is all, I think I’ll show myself out.” Jason smirked, feeling he was definitely done here. 

Right before he decided to move, Tommy’s hand shot out to grab his leg. Jason was really starting to get tired of this guy; it was hard to fight the urge to just punch him in the face.

“You’re more of a spitfire than I remember, Stray~” Tommy’s voice dropped in a sensual purr, it disgusted him.

“You have no idea.” Jason warned, shuttering in disgust when Tommy’s other hand ran up his thigh. 

“In fact…I don’t remember you being like this at all the last time I met you.” Uh oh.

“Jason, get out of there, right now.” Tim begged urgently.

“I thought I told you not to touch me again.” Jason growled, if he threw a punch or kicked him in the head like he really wanted to right now, the whole gang would be on him in seconds. He couldn’t see them currently, but he knew he was surrounded.

“I’m coming in.” Tim hissed over the com.

“No.” Jason said firmly, cursing himself mentally for actually saying that out loud. “You really don’t take no for an answer, do you?”

“I really do not, Stray.” Tommy didn’t seem too concerned about the outburst at least. “I’m not used to being refused.”

“Little spoiled boy, you better start getting used to it.” Jason leaned in, so close he could feel Tommy breathing, he was a just a breath away from his lips and when Tommy tried to move closer to close the gap he pulled away. “Because it’s still no.”

“You fucking tease.” Tommy growled, trying to reach up and grab at him again.

Jason pulled his leg out of his hold, hoping up on to the table behind him, letting his legs cross and dangle off the edge, smirking all the while.

“I’ve been told that a lot, but darling, you must understand I have no interest in you. I don’t care for your end games or any of your plans.” He propped his elbow on his knee, cradling his chin in his hand as wicked smile stretched over his lips. “It’s always been about the thrill, I love the rush I get with every safe I crack and with every jewel I lift. You?” He scoffed. “You’re just the middle man to my own pleasure; you hardly cause a blip on my radar. So why don’t you just pipe down and let me do my job.”

“…wow…” Tim breathed.

“You little…” Tommy got to his feet, his fist clenched at his sides.

“Ooh you’re angry~ You wanna try me big boy? I’m more than a pretty face and these claws can cut more than just glass.” Jason smirked when Tommy took a moment to calm himself and sit back down. “That’s what I thought.” Jason jumped down, walking past Tommy toward the exit, pausing when he was just behind Tommy. “Don’t contact me again after this job; you’ve just exceeded your favors. So you can find a way to explain that to daddy later if he needs me or my mama again. It’s been fun, lil Tommy~” And he left.

When Jason made it far away that he couldn’t be seen anymore, he ducked into an alley way. After checking it was clear, he slumped back against the wall and slid down the ground. He was trembling all over and he couldn’t make himself stop.

“Oh my god…” He mumbled to himself, shuttering in disgust, he could still feel where Tommy had touched him, he briefly wondered if his fingers had left a mark on him.

Jason pressed himself against the wall in fear when he heard something land near him deeper in the alley, he didn’t think his wobbling legs could hold him if he tried to stand.

“Birdie!” Tim stepped out of the shadows grinning ear to ear. It slowly melted off of his face as he approached Jason. “Oh Birdie…” He knelt down in front of Jason, carefully moving slowly when he reached out to him.

“I did not like that.” Jason told him, glad to welcome Tim’s touch, anything to erase the feel of that cretin. 

“I’m so sorry…” Tim looked distraught, nearly as much as Jason felt. “Come on Birdie, we can’t stay here.”

Jason allowed Tim to help him to his feet, they made sure no one could see them before Tim shot off a grappling hook and held Jason tightly against him when they took off into the night. Tim got them to a roof of a building they often met up on, moving Jason over to the chimney stacks, letting him lean against the wall of one of them.

“Are you alright, Jason?” Tim asked, putting away the grapple, hoping he retracted it properly for Jason to use later.

“I’ll be okay…” Jason mumbled, closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. “I don’t know how you do this all the time…it’s so stressful.”

“Well I’ve actually been trained to do this and I’m used to it.” Tim tried not to laugh; this was not a moment to laugh. He moved next to Jason, bumping the back of his hand against Jason’s. He smiled when Jason wrapped his fingers around his.

“You got me there…that was terrible though.” Jason sighed, squeezing Tim’s hand.

“I think you did amazing~” Tim praised, trying not to let his excitement get to him.

“Really?” Jason opened his eyes and tilted his head toward Tim. “I was just making shit up.”

“Oh babe, you were flawless, you have no idea how badly I wanted to just bust in there and ravish you.” Well he tried to reel it in for at least a minute.

Jason could feel his face heat up and he had to look away from Tim’s eyes, it made his insides feel all tingly and strange.

“I-I…um…” Jason stammered, feeling Tim give his hand a squeeze. “I don’t think I want to do it again, being you is too hard.”

“That is completely fine.” Tim said. “Because I may have to castrate Tommy for touching you and if you started being me more and that happens again, I will not able to be held responsible for my actions.”

Jason laughed, starting to feel a bit better after the encounter.

“I’m not kidding.” Tim frowned, crossing his arms.

“You look so cute when you pout like that…especially in my uniform.”

“I’m not pouting.” Tim scoffed, pushing off the wall to stand in front of Jason, striking a pose with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out. “I’m boy wonder~”

“More like the cat wonder.” Jason snickered, laughing more when Tim glowered at him.

“Well if I’m still the cat~” Tim purred, that wicked smile spreading over his lips, moving in close to Jason and trapping him against the brick wall, placing hands on either side of his head.

Jason stopped laughing, feeling a lump forming in his throat that didn’t disappear when he tried to swallow. When Tim started to slide his knee along the inner side of Jason’s leg, it sent tremors up his spin and his whole body started to feel like it was on fire. It was driving him crazy, there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to let Tim do whatever he was planning to him and the other part was terrified.

But Tim didn’t do anything more, his leg stopped moving, the only thing that did happen were lips lightly pressing against his, so tenderly and gentle that Jason wanted melt in that feeling. Tim slotted himself against Jason like a jig saw puzzle piece, pressing the kiss into something a bit more. Jason trembled against him, gripping tightly to cape hanging from Tim’s shoulders.

“Mm, Birdie, I don’t know if I told you, but I’m the jealous type~” Tim purred against his lips. “I’m trying so hard not to drive you crazy right now, but I just want to get that animal’s entire feel off of you and replace it with mine.” He growled, his gloved hand moving down the side of Jason’s throat. “You’re mine.”

Jason shut his eyes tightly, cause that was all he wanted too, he wanted Tim’s hands all over where Tommy dared touched. He wanted to be all Tim’s, to give up every bit of himself to him.

“Birdie…?” Tim asked softly, carefully.

“I w-want you to…”Jason stammered, trying not whisper, but he had never been this nervous in his life. He opened his eyes to look in Tim’s, pushing up the goggles with a shaky hand. “Get him off me…”

Tim looked at him uncertainly, he didn’t blame him, Jason really was a nervous bird. He still didn’t want to go too far with Tim, but he felt so tainted and nothing but Tim’s touch could fix it.

“Please…just…you’re right.” Jason fidgeted, fighting the urge to run away. “I feel him on me, I want your touch.”

“…where?” Tim spoke softly, the last thing he wanted to do was scare Jason when he was clearly feeling so vulnerable. He slid his hand down to the base of Jason’s neck, noting the twitch when he passed over it. “Here?”

Jason nodded slightly, unable to voice anything, sighing pleasantly when Tim massaged over the spot, washing away the dirty feeling that had been left behind. He took Tim’s other hand and guided it down to his waist, feeling relief when he splayed his fingers over the spot.

“I thought you were gonna kiss me when I got back~” Jason teased, he just missed his lips against his, he felt like the world made more sense when Tim was kissing him.

Tim made a small amused sound in the back of his throat before giving Jason exactly what he wanted, it was exhilarating, and it felt like their first kiss. Full of excitement and danger, it was an addiction, Jason knew, but he didn’t mind.

With his hand over Tim’s he guided it further down, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he could probably get Tim to touch him anywhere he wanted right now, but he suppressed the thought. He moved their hands down over his hip, lifting his leg slightly, hooking it around Tim’s legs and pulling him against him. He felt Tim shiver, his fingers flexing against his neck and his other hand twitching to feel more so Jason allowed him to slide against his thigh.

“Ooh…” Jason mumbled against Tim’s lips, feeling something pressing against him that certainly wasn’t anything that was usually in his utility belt that currently hung around Tim’s waist.

Tim had the decency to look completely embarrassed, freezing in place as he avoided Jason’s eyes.

“I-It’s your fault.” He stammered, not sure what to do, if they should stop or not.

“I happily take credit for this.” Jason grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Do you want to stop?” He asked softly, Tim was trembling against him and he couldn’t tell if that was good or not.

“Not….not really…” Tim mumbled, sounding ashamed. “But we should…before…it gets out of hand.”

“I feel like we play with that line nearly every time we see each other…” Jason joked, sighing softly as he nuzzled against Tim’s cheek. “It’s a good thing we’re out here and not in your room…” He mumbled.

“Why?” Tim asked curiously, trying to find a way to calm himself down.

“I think…I think I’d let it get out of hand…” Jason whispered, feeling his face burn and when Tim froze against him and he felt like he shouldn’t have said it.

“Are…are you serious?” Tim pulled back far enough to look Jason in the eye.

“I…I think I am…yea.” Jason said shyly, looking away even if he couldn’t see Tim’s eyes behind the domino mask.  
Tim groaned, dropping his head into Jason’s chest, gripping at the leather suit that didn’t him much give to hold. 

“You are killing me right now.” Tim whined. 

“Sorry?” Jason offered, feeling a little guilty for causing Tim to be so uncomfortable. Tim did it to him a lot, but he didn’t really mind, well maybe a little but they had never gotten this worked up.

“It’s okay…its karmic pay back, I’m sure.” Tim sighed, but still not moving from his spot.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Jason asked, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, feeling Tim shutter. “Eh…sorry…” He apologized; removing his hand like it was on fire.

“I’m trying to think of the worst possible thing ever to make this stop.” Tim grumbled, pulling himself up right, pulling the cape around himself. “You look way too hot in my uniform you know that?” He said bitterly.

“I could say the same thing about you, Kitten. I can see why you like looking at my legs so much.” Jason smirked, making point of looking at Tim’s legs that weren’t covered by the cape.

“You are not helping!” Tim nearly shrieked, smacking Jason in the arm.

“Sorry…” Jason grinned sheepishly. “But it is pay back.”

“Ngh, that is kind of fair…” Tim sighed, closing his eyes to picture all the worst things he could ever think of to get his body to calm back down. 

“Think of Nightwing telling Batman knock knock jokes.” Jason suggested, grinning when Tim let out a startled laugh. “Right?”

“Oh Douchewing telling jokes to Bats, that’s priceless.” Tim laughed, shaking his head.

“Did it help?” Jason asked, he wanted nothing more than to hold Tim again, but he knew that would just be more torture.

“Yea…thank you…” He sighed, still a little pink in the face, it was adorable.

“We should probably get out of here…” Jason suggested. “This was enough excitement for one night, I think.”

Tim nodded, pulling out the grappling hook and giving it to Jason. He was careful not to jostle Tim too much when he held him close before letting loose the hook and swinging off the side of the building.

At Tim’s apartment, they quickly switched back into their proper attires, Jason back in his uniform and Tim decided to just put on his pajamas. Jason had to get back to the cave, so he couldn’t stay as much as he would want to; it was probably for the best.

“Goodnight, Kitten~” Jason sighed after yet another amazing kiss. “I’ll see you soon, I’ll message you tomorrow.” Who was he kidding; he’d probably message him the minute he gets to the cave.

“Goodnight Birdie, I look forward to it~” Tim stole one last kiss before Jason could swing off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will stop taunting you all when they get older I swear~
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with updates~ I know it's been a while since the last one, fell off the writer wagon, but I hope you all enjoy this attempt to add new characters and a stab at an episode like chapter~
> 
> Also I'd like to remind I'm taking heavy inspiration from Batman: The Animated Series
> 
> and Jason gets away with so much cause he deserves to.

“Batman!” Robin screamed as what looked like the world’s largest Venus fly trap swallowed up the Dark Knight and rose higher into the air of the green house. 

“Let him go!” Robin rounded on the cause of this trouble, glowering when Ivy only laughed mockingly at him.

She raised one dainty hand and with a flick of the wrist the vines from the ground sprung to life and rushed the boy wonder. He was quick enough to evade the first wave that snapped and tried to snake around his feet, but it had only been a diversion to usher him back into the real ploy to ensnare him. Thick vines wrapped around up his legs, stole his bo staff and slithered up his body as he tried to cut himself loose with his bird-a-rang.

“It is useless to struggle against my babies, you can cut and cut, but they will only regrow a new.” Ivy laughed, walking sultry back to the throne of plants she had erected at the center of the green house. “You two should never meddle in the affairs of a lady.” She tutted, a sinister leer sliding across her pretty pink lips.

“You’re not lady; you’re just a crook like the rest of em!” Robin barked, cursing when one of the vines unhooked his utility belt, taking it over to Ivy and dropping it in her hand.

“A bird without his defenses, however long will he last?” Ivy mused, trying to open one of the compartments only to get shocked by the hidden tasers and throwing it to the ground with a very unladylike snarl.

“Ha! Serves you right!” Robin mocked, but his victory was short lived as his bird-a-rang too was stolen from out of his hand, it left him to struggle with only his hands. “Get these weeds off me!” He demanded, uselessly he knew, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

 

“I think not, little one, you and Batman have interfered with me enough, I think.” She sat back against her throne running her fingers over stems of flowers that started to blooms under her touch. 

Robin noted that every plant seemed to have roots that emanated from that one spot, the source of their power. If he could just get something useful to attack that point, he might have a chance to free Batman and take down Ivy while he was at it. Of course, that would require him to get free first and these vines were letting up any time soon it seemed.

Robin looked over at the fly trap, wondering how Batman was fairing inside; he could see it rocking back and forth from the attacks within, so he at least knew he was still alive in there. For now. He didn’t want to think what the plant might be capable of doing to the Dark Knight, knowing Ivy; it could be just as deadly as she was. 

“Now the question of the night~” Ivy crossed her legs as she gazed up at Robin, the vines from the ceiling coming down to wrap around his wrist and hold them above him pulling him taunt in each direction, completely immobilizing him. “What to do with the unwanted bird?”

“Let him go?” Robin offered, hissing when he felt the vines sprout thorns that started to dig past the material of his gloves and cut into his skin, his legs were even worse off with no protection to slow them down. 

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” Ivy tilted her head as she observed him.

“Most days, yes.” Robin seethed through gritted teeth; he wasn’t going to let her have the satisfaction of knowing exactly how much pain he was in.

“I think I have a far better plan in mind for you.” That sickly sweet smile spreading over her lip as she beckoned a plant to her that looked very similar to the vines that were restraining him, only it could be wood or simply darker. From his point of view this high and far away, he couldn’t be too sure, all he knew was it was trouble from tip to root.

She held her hands out and let the plant hover over her open palms as she leaned down to kiss it, a pod emerging from under her lips. It grew rapidly, becoming the size of a baseball within only moments and she waved her hands and it moved with the motion towards Robin. The pod growing to the size of a large pumpkin before blooming into a glorious yellow and pink petaled flower, if he didn’t know it was definitely dangerous, he might describe it as beautiful. The petals curled at the ends, not fully blossoming out and concealing the center barbed anthers hidden within, waiting for maturity to release its deadly toxin in unsuspecting victims and certain birds. 

“I’ve been meaning to test the effects of my newest darling; it shoots its anthers that are laced with a brand new toxin I have created.” Ivy stood, walking over to where Robin was strung up, waving her hand and lowering the boy closer to her level. “It’ll be a good test before the Bat tries to spring out of my sweet Venus, she will give him quite a fight but I’ve learned over the years to expect the unexpected with him. You on the other hand.” She laughed, patting his cheek as he glared at her. “You are just a passing phase.”

Robin was about to retort when he was jolted by being risen up again by the plants with a wave of a hand, Ivy returning to her thorn to watch the show in comfort. 

The plant that bloomed stretched its petals out, spreading out like the sun before Robin. This wasn’t something he could see him getting out of, Ivy wasn’t really the type to murder, but she did say she wasn’t sure what the toxin would end up doing to him. He swallowed, trying to tug his wrists free frantically. This wasn’t going to be it, this isn’t where he was going to bite it, he refused to think that.

The plant quivered, preparing to release its barbed toxins, Robin could only guess, or it was growing to the mature state to do just that. He shut his eyes, struggling as hard as he could, gasping as the thorns tore at his flesh, his blood starting to trickle down the vines that only tightened the harder he resisted. Blood loss or this plant, either way this might be the worse night of his short life.

“Auntie Pammy, there you are.” A strangely familiar voice broke through the painful tension of the green house. “You were late for dinner so Auntie Harley sent me to find you, well, more like whined till I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Cattail?” Ivy’s concentration broke as she stood; the plant seemed to stop its heaving, but only slightly.

Stray walked around the throne, looking around distractedly at all the plants growing all around and the lab station she had set up as he strolled over to Ivy. He was only taking in things at eye level, making sure not to step on any roots or vines slithering under foot, not after the last time he stepped on one of Ivy’s living plants.

“Hello Auntie Pammy.” He greeted cheerfully, looking up at her as she walked around him to make him turn his back to the chaos going on just a few feet behind him, seemed to accept and ignore the sound of Batman struggling in his pod. If he had visited her during her experiments, it could be the norm for her green houses.

“Darling, what are you doing here?” She asked, her voice going soft and affectionate as if talking to one over her plants that she would fawn over.

Robin couldn’t believe his luck, he opened eyes and he had never been happier to see his cat, cause he truly was starting to think that the last time would have been the last time. He opened his mouth to get his attention, but a vine forced itself around his head and gagged him. Any of his muffled protests and cries for help were covered by the sound of living plants and the machines that kept some of the plants alive.

“Did you really forget?” Stray huffed, placing his hands on his hips as he scolded her. “It’s family night, you are over an hour late. We missed the last one, which was bad enough.”

“Oh of course.” Ivy blinked, as if she couldn’t believe she had forgotten, as a strange coloring over took her face. Robin didn’t even want know that was supposed to mean, he just wanted to get Stray’s attention.

“What are you working on that’s so import…ant….” Stray asked as he turned around, his smile falling off his face. “Robin?” He gaped.

“Darling, you go on, I’ll deal with these pests and be in time for dessert.” Ivy reached out to turn Stray’s head toward her, leaning down to his level with a sweet smile. “Auntie doesn’t want you to see this.”

“No you can’t!” Stray protested, his hands scrambling to his belt for something to stop the vines. “You don’t understand!” He pleaded, turning back to Robin as the plant started to make strange noises and quaking.

Robin cursed internally, watching the center of the plant pulling back into itself, he didn’t know what that meant, but it couldn’t be good. He took what could only be his last moments to look down at Stray, wishing he could at least speak; he had so much he still hadn’t told him.

Stray shot off a grappling hook, during the confusion Robin could only think aside from the danger that Stray must have stolen that off his belt without him noticing. He propelled himself toward the ceiling, letting go of the grapple and jumping on to Robin as he ascended to his level.

Robin’s muffled protest and screams for Stray to get the hell out of there fell on deaf ears, the stupid cat just grinning at him as he clung to the bird.

“Stray! Get down!” Ivy cried in trepidation as she raised her hands to try to call off her plant, but she was too late and the anthers whizzed through the air and the flower wilted in on itself.

Stray grunted when he was struck in the back, his leather uniform doing little to stop the barbs from penetrating and injecting him with whatever foul potion Ivy had come up with. His arms tightened around Robin momentarily, who never stopped trying to scream, his face becoming paler as the seconds passed. Soon Stray’s hold started to loosen and Robin knew he would fall at this rate.

Luckily Ivy was quick to lower the both of them to the ground, pulling Stray off of Robin and into her lap, pushing up the goggles off his face. A vine covered Robin’s eyes before he could see if he was alright, which only made him struggle harder, hurting himself further.

“Cattail, you foolish sprout, why did you do that?” Ivy demanded, her voice filled with unshed tears and her fingers trembling as she brushed his bangs out of his face.

“I wasn’t…going to let you…hurt my boyfriend…” Stray struggled to speak; his breathing was starting to become labored.

“You’re…what?” Ivy gasped, commanding her vines to bring her the antitoxin. “I think you have become delirious.” She quickly reasoned, taking the injector from her plants and plunging it into Stray’s neck.

He gasped deeply, air able to once again fill his lungs, sitting up in her hold as it took grip of him before collapsing once again. 

“N-No, I’ve been dating…Robin…” Stray tried to find the breath to explain, weakly reaching up to tug the vine covering his mouth. “Only…I get to gag him.” The vine gave way with Ivy’s order.

“You idiot!” Robin finally got to yell. “How could you do something so stupid! If you die, I will kick your ass! I swear to god!” He rasped as tears streamed down his face from underneath his mask, still trying to get his hands free so he could smack some sense into Stray for his reckless behavior.

“Ain’t he so sweet?” Stray teased, feeling drowsy as the chemicals inside him battled out who would work more efficiently.

“I don’t understand…” Ivy murmured in confusion. “How did this happen? When?” 

“Who cares about that!” Robin snapped, blindly trying to glare at her through the blind fold. “Make him better! Now! If anything happens to him, I swear-“

“Birdie, I’ll be fine, Auntie Pammy already gave me the antidote…you worry too much.” Stray lightly traced the curve of Robin’s cheek, the bird unconsciously leaning into the touch.

“Worry too- You moron! You jumped in the path of what could have been lethal spores! You could have died!” Robin’s voice cracked. 

“Both of you hush!” Ivy snapped, holding the thief close to her. “Stray will be fine within the hour, so until then, the two of you have some explaining to do.”

“I’ll only tell you if you let him go. He won’t do anything, isn’t that right, Birdie?” Stray tried to sit up on his own, Ivy giving him support of one of her vines to lean back against.

“I can’t promise that.” Robin growled, his fingers curling and uncurling in his restraints.

“Robin.” Stray lowered his voice in a near growl. “You are bleeding, you are hurting yourself, just this once, please…just stop making it so hard for yourself.”

Robin clamped his mouth shut and nodded, relaxing his body the best he could and Ivy allowed him to be lowered to the ground and the vines unwound themselves from his arms, legs and from around his eyes, slithering away to unknown parts of the green house.

Once freed and able to see Stray, Robin kneeled down and wrapped his arms around the boy, squeezing him tightly and not caring the least he was bleeding all over his cat. Stray reached up the best he could in his weakened state to curl his arms around the older boy’s neck.

“Don’t…ever do that ever again.” Robin whispered against his cheek, knowing full well Stray could feel the tears on his face.

“I’ll do my best not to~” Stray teased, sighing softly wanting nothing more than to kiss his pretty bird, but thought better of doing that in front of his auntie.

“I’m waiting boys.” Ivy pushed back her hair over her shoulder as she waited for their explanation.

“Auntie Pammy, you’ve meet Robin~” Stray tried to joke but looked abashed when she narrowed her eyes in disapproval. “So…we’ve been together…what, four months now?” Stray looked up at Robin for conformation. “We’ve been keeping it secret the best we can, it’s why I haven’t told you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Robin cut in, he was tired of having this conversation with people for one thing and for another he had other concerns. “Stray, how are you feeling? Should we take you to the hospital?”

“He doesn’t require that, he only needs to rest and let everything pass through his system.” Ivy informed him.

Robin perked up hearing a familiar sound from behind them; he had almost forgotten that Batman was still struggling in his pod. He looked back at Stray, cursing he would have to take Ivy’s word that the cat would be alright. He softly kissed the boy’s cheek before untangling himself from his arms and standing up.

“He’s about to get out, he’s setting some low impact charges, he finally managed to get into his belt.” Robin explained as he looked over at the fly trap as it started to glow from some initial detonations that only served to stun the plant. “You have to get out of here…now.” He turned back to the pair on the ground.

“What?” Ivy must have heard wrong, the boy wonder was letting them go? After what she had tried to do, to both of the dynamic duo?

“You have to get Stray out of here, right now. You both have to get out here before he gets free.” Robin paused, looking displeased with what he was about to say next. “And you’ll have to knock me out.”

“What? No!” Stray protested, trying to get to his feet but was unable to hold his own weight, his knees buckling under him. “Pammy, don’t!” He pleaded.

“Something simple like your spores, I’d prefer that to a physical knock out.” Robin requested, looking over at the pod, they had barely minutes. “Do it now!” He yelled.

Ivy summoned the proper plant to grow at the boy wonder’s feet, it bloomed flowers all along itself that shot bursts of spores into the air. Robin was over taken by the feeling of drowsy euphoria before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

“No!” Stray protested, struggling against Ivy as she tried to get him to his feet. “What did you do!?”

“He’s perfectly fine, Cattail. He will only sleep, now let’s do as he says.” She picked the boy up regardless of his struggles, erecting a wall barrier of trees and vines to block any attempt to follow them as she got them out to her car. Traveling by any other means would be too suspicious and it made transporting Stray all the easier. Despite the boy’s protests and not wanting to leave his bird behind.

Ivy was going to get hell for accidentally poisoning Selina’s pride and joy, she was certain, it might just be one of their most awkward and tense dinners to dates.

Batman bursted out of the pod at last, dropping to the ground with less grace than he would have liked, but landing on his feet nonetheless. The plant lay dead and unmoving at his feet and with a flap of his cape, most of the goo flung off his person the best he could get as he surveyed the scene around him. The green house was still armed to the hilt with Ivy’s engineered plants and toxins strewn across her lab table, but the woman herself didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight.

“Robin?” Batman called out, debating whether or not to try coms incase the boy perused her if she had managed to flee the green house. 

The colorful uniform of his partner quickly caught his eye among the green, though, lying on the ground seemingly unconscious or possibly…Batman banished the thought at once as he rushed over to his young companion, immediately checking for a pulse and breathing. Relief washed over him when he detected both, but the evidence of spores sprinkled all over him still was a cause for concern.

“Robin.” Batman beckoned, lightly slapping the boy upon the cheek in attempts to rouse him, if the spores weren’t deadly, they wouldn’t have a lasting affect as just Ivy’s sleeping spores.

Robin groaned softly, rolling his head to the side as he began to stir. Batman let himself relax momentarily, helping the boy into a sitting position.

“What happened?” Batman asked lightly, trying to get Robin to focus on his voice. “Are you alright?”

“Wha…?” Robin looked around the green house drowsy and disoriented. “She…dammit!” Robin cursed, not having to look at Batman to see his disapproval for such language. “She got away!” He held his head in his hand as it throbbed and his stomach churned, he couldn’t believe he volunteered for this.

“Robin, we can track her later, for now, we better get you looked at.” Batman lightly brushed his gloved fingers along Robin’s arm, pulling the boy’s extremity closer to inspect the injury.

“I’m fine.” Robin insisted, pulling way his arm and climbing to his feet, Batman rising with him. Robin stumbled and nearly fell back if not for Batman catching him.

“I believe that would not qualify as ‘fine.’” Batman commented, leading the boy out of the green house. “Either you do as you’re told or I could carry you?” He suggested, the corner of his lip quirking up when Robin let out an indignant noise of protest. “I thought so.”

Batman guided Robin back to the Batmobile, despite the boy constantly trying to make it there without any extra support. Batman questioned him on the ride back to the cave what happened and Robin gave his lies of omission, merely leaving out certain parties that had arrived and his near death scene. It didn’t occur so it hardly felt worth mentioning. He gave the basics, she taunted him, he bantered back, she threatened and when they realized Batman was getting out, well, she simply panicked. Ivy blasted him with spores that knocked him out and that was all that was important that happened.

It was all mainly the truth.

If Batman thought there should be more to the story, he made no mention of it. Which Robin was grateful for, not enjoying keeping things from him, that had been part of their deal when it came to Stray after all. Batman wouldn’t have understood though, Robin couldn’t let him take Ivy in if Stray was in any sort of danger of becoming poisoned after all.

After Alfred cleaned and patched him up, Jason went straight to his room and locked himself in. He couldn’t face Bruce another moment longer, he had to get as far away as he could.

He hid in the corner of his bed, his knees pressed against his chest as he held them close. His fingers trying to pick at the bandages covering his arms and legs in nervous fidgeting.

This was the actual danger, the things Bruce kept warning him about, the things Dick was worried about. 

Oh god, what has he done? It was all starting to really sink in and crash down upon him.

He allowed Ivy to get away, willingly, he freely allowed her to flee from their custody. All for what? For his boyfriend, a noble cause sure and he knew if he could do it again, he’d do it the same. That only made him feel worse though. 

Did he really deserve to be Robin after that? What crime will go unpunished next because of his personal feelings for the boy with the angel smile and thieving heart? What if someone worse were to use Stray against him like this?

Jason’s stomach twisted in horrible knots, he felt like he might throw up. His eyes stung with regretful tears he wouldn’t allow himself to shed, he buried his face in his knees as he tried to figure out what to do next.

He had to tell Bruce the truth, he would have to. The idea scared him more than anything. Bruce was never the easiest people to read or predict. What will he do? Take Robin away from him for sure, then what? That was the only reason he was here right? He couldn’t go back to where he started; he just couldn’t face that life again.

His thoughts got interrupted by a soft buzzing from under his mattress. Jason stared at the spot that hid the phone Tim had given him, not sure if he should answer or not. His mind was clouded with fears and doubts, all that stemmed from his decisions to peruse the boy he’d been crushing on since he hit puberty.

Jason crawled over the bed and slipped the device out from its hiding place, checking the screen. It was text message.

‘I’m so sorry you had to do that for me, Birdie.’ It read, as if Tim could read his thoughts from across town. ‘I’m perfectly alright now; I’ll take the blame for this from the Bat.’

Just like Tim to protect him from himself, how obvious had he been all these years? Though Tim was always paying attention, it had been his job after all.

Jason’s fingers hovered over the keypad to respond, under sure what he wanted to say, what to tell him. He wished Tim could be there, his presence never failed to calm him and he was always better at figuring stuff like this out than he was.

“What am I going to do?” Jason mumble to the phone as if it would give him the answer he seeked. He gripped the phone in his hands, curling up in a ball on the bed trying not to let himself break.

“Jason?” A knock at the door startled him, he nearly hurled the phone in a panic, but he quickly shoved it back into its hiding place. “Can I speak with you?” Bruce asked through the door, trying the door only to find it locked.

“Just a second!” Jason responded, getting to his feet. Oh no, what if Bruce already knew? What if he knew that Jason out right lied to him already? His feet wouldn’t move, he felt locked in place and his chest tightened making it hard for him to breathe.

“Jason?” Bruce beckoned again.

“C-Coming…” Jason stuttered, forcing his trembling legs towards the door; it took him longer than he was sure Bruce would have appreciated, but he unlocked the door and let Bruce come in.

“Jason?” Bruce looked down at him concerned. “Are you alright?” He asked in worried tones he would only ever hear if he had gotten himself injured. He must have looked just as shaken as he felt.

“I…I…” Jason didn’t know how to answer; he didn’t want to lie, not twice in one night. 

Bruce pressed a hand against Jason’s shoulder blade to guide the boy back to his bed so he could sit before he collapsed. Bruce took a seat next to him on the bed, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, still worried that the spores might be affecting him.

“Bruce, I lied to you.” Jason blurted, he couldn’t keep it back any longer, he didn’t want to. He shut his eyes tightly.

“What?” Bruce asked as he withdrew his hand.

“I lied…Ivy didn’t get away…I let her.” He didn’t dare look at the expression on Bruce’s face; he doubted he could tell what emotion he was feeling besides disappointment anyway. “Stray showed up, while you were in that pod.”

“Stray?” He could just hear Bruce frowning. “Explain what actually happened.” He ordered, if Jason wasn’t absolutely sure, he would have thought if he opened his eyes he’d be sitting next Batman, cape and all.

So Jason told him, everything, how Ivy was fully prepared to take him down with unknown outcomes. How Stray happened to come around, knowing Ivy somehow personally that he hadn’t gotten any details about, not that they should be too surprised. How Stray had actually saved him, but got hurt instead. Because of him.

“I was scared that Ivy might be lying…or something might happen to him.” Jason confessing, clasping his hands tightly together in his lap till it began to hurt. “I shouldn’t have done it, I am so stupid, but I couldn’t let anything happen to him.” His voice shook as he spoke.

Bruce was silent and tense next to him, mulling over this new information. Jason nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it forced him to open his eyes and look up at Bruce, still unreadable as ever.

“Jason…” Bruce began, looking like he was searching for the words. “I don’t ever want you to lie to me about something like this ever again.”

“I won’t!” Jason exclaimed. “I will never lie to you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Bruce replied gruffly and Jason braced himself for dismissal or whatever Bruce planned as his punishment. “That aside, I can’t…exactly hold this against you.”

Jason blinked in disbelief. “You what?” He could not have just said that. Could he?

“Had Ivy done that to anyone else, we would have been forced to let her take care of them least they become in danger of dying. It’s a hostage situation, your method was crude, but not that different than what we would have to do.”

“You’re…you’re not gonna take Robin from me?” Jason asked shocked, knowing he was shaking but he couldn’t still himself.

“No, of course not.” Bruce sighed softly, pulling the boy against him, wrapping his arm around him. “Jason, while I don’t want you to lie to me and I may even someday ask you to hang it up, but even if that day ever comes, you are my son.” Jason could hardly breathe, looking up at him in awe. “I love you Jason, never forget that, you are just as much my son as Dick and I will always love the both of you as if you were my own. Robin or not, you will always have a place here. You will always have family here.”

Jason clung to Bruce’s side as the man hugged him, he was sure a few tears slipped out and soaked in against his clothes, but Jason couldn’t care about that right now. He was too overwhelmed to comprehend anything other than this moment, other than those words that he could not have been happier to hear.

Jason slept like he hadn’t for a long time that night after Bruce left to his own room; he finally felt a peaceful night’s sleep. He couldn’t wait to tell Tim all about it, how things turned out and how they needed to avoid this sort of thing in the future if possible.

None of that could damper his happiness though, not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have a few more things in mind, but I can't say when they'll be up, as I tend to try to keep two chapters ahead when I post but so many wonderful readers have been leaving me beautiful comments that made me want to post this right away!
> 
> Shout out to: Alex, comicroute, PrettyKitty Luvs U from my fanfiction.net account and every one of you that leave kudos, messages or just plain enjoy reading my work, you all are very dear to me and my craft! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments and kudos shall fuel me through the next parts of the series~ Please enjoy the bonus moments and future dates :3


End file.
